Alls fair in art and music
by hopewings6
Summary: Maya Hart never believed in love. Much like hope she thought it was for suckers till someone shows her that she can have both. Will she let it in or be afraid of the change.
1. Chapter 1

**September-**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Riles turn off your alarm!" I yell to Riley putting a pillow over my head. "Riles the alarm" I look up and she isn't there and it's not a clock it's my phone.

SmileyRiley-peaches wake up it's the first day of junior year! Yayyy!"

i laugh at her text. "How can one girl be that happy about school?" I thought. I text her back.

Peaches-no thank you I've reached my school quota last year.

SmileyRiley-don't make me jump on you!

peaches-how can you do that you aren't here?

"oh yeah." I hear her shout before she jumps on me. "Aah!" I yell "Riley why are you so happy? Did ranger rick visit you?" She smiles and says "no I wish. He's been in Texas and I miss him." "Bleh!" I say sticking my tongue out. She giggles and says watch when it happens to you Maya. Love will have you singing a different tune." I shake my head and say "I doubt it but don't you worry your pretty little head about me. I enjoy the singles bar you have set up for me in rileytown."

She gasps and says "sorry peaches we closed that place this summer." I look at her and we both start laughing. "Baby girl are you up?" I groan "yeah mom Riley was distracting me from getting dressed. She was talking about ditching." Riley gasps and hits me. "Ow!" I say rubbing my arm. She sticks her tongue out at me and I hear my mom say "that's funny Maya get dressed."

We get on the subway and Riley breaks into what she deems our "happy song". "Honey if we have to go to school then we definitely don't have one." I tell her pulling her of the train. She stops me and says "not with that attitude." We both start laughing.

"Well Ms. Riley I do believe we know those two cowboys up yonder." I say pointing in the direction of Lucas and Zay. Riley breaks into her Lucas smile and says "shall we?" I start smiling and say "we shall. Ready?" She nods and we take off shouting "hi ho silver and away!"

They turn around and both shake their heads saying "come on" We start running faster and jump on them. "Is this really how we want to start every school year?" Zay says bouncing me. "Oh hunkalious you enjoy it." I say pinching his cheeks. "I would enjoy it more if we could do that." He says gesturing to the couple next to us making out.

"bleh!" I shout at them. "Blehhhh!" They stop and Lucas tips his imaginary hat saying "well mornin Ms. penny." I knew letting him use that nickname would come back to haunt me. "Oh ranger rick don't make me hurt you."

We walk into school and I see a flyer for an art and music festival taking place in April. "Oh peaches you should sign up!" Riley says jumping up and down. I shake my head laughing and say "no thanks." As we walk away I keep looking at it.

"Yes! Finally lunchtime! You know what that means?" I ask Riley sitting down. "What does it mean Maya?" She says smiling. "It means.." I stand on the table. "One day of school done to many days left to count." "Maya get off the table! I don't want to give you detention on the first day!" Mr. Matthews shouts walking towards us.

"oh Matthews lighten up. You only have two more years of me left. Shouldn't we enjoy this time together or do you plan to follow us to college?" His eyes widen and says "no no no no no!" Waving his hands back and forth. I laugh at him.

"Maya admit it when we graduate you're going to miss him popping up as our not so surprising history teacher?" Riley says shaking her head at me. "I don't know riles ask me the first day of college." I look around and spot Charlie Gardner walking our way. "Hey Riley, My." We smile and I put my arms out and shout "why hello there cheese soufflé!"

He chuckles and sits down across from me. "What's up ladies and Gardner." Lucas ask sitting by Riley and Zay by Charlie. We all became friends after what I like to call "the almost end to Rucas before it started." But just like me Charlie was trying to push them together. We became close after that.

"Have you guys seen my handsome genius boyfriend?" Missy asks sitting next to me. "Sorry I don't think he's here today. Wait shouldn't you know that?" I say laughing. "Well I know he got back from his trip last night but he didn't call." She says pulling her phone out.

We continue lunch when I get a text.

CheeseSoufflé- it's still weird that they're dating :}

I look up and shake my head my head at him and text back.

MyBlueEyes-lol I think so too :p

We look at each other and laugh. Making our friends look at us weirdly. Ever since smackle transferred back to Einstein academy after a semester freshman year we didn't think Farkle would find love again but he did. Apparently Missy made good on her promise when she told him 7 grade that he was next.

"Art! My favorite class!" I say walking in with Riley and Charlie. "Don't let my dad hear you say that Maya he would be so devastated." Riley says faking shock. I smirk sitting down at our table. "Okay class let's get creative!" Charlie shouts to everyone.

I start cracking up and Riley shakes her head saying "oh boy peaches you officially rubbed off on him." I look at him and smile and he just winks. "Riley Matthews that better not be a purple cat!" Ms. Johnson shouts coming to our table.

Riley freezes and I tell her "go on show her." She holds up her drawing and the teacher gasps. "Riley dear I'm sorry that's lovely." It was a drawing of her bay window and us. "I didn't know you could draw Riley?" I smirk and say "oh riles here doesn't like to show off her talents except for purple cats. If you look close there is one hidden in the picture." Ms. Johnson looks and right at the corner was a purple cat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peaches I can't believe we don't have every class together." Riley says hugging me. "Riles honey it's an after school club. We both get out the same time." I tell her hoping she loosen the tight grip she had on me.

"I know I just.. why did we decide this year to try separate clubs?" She says letting go. I giggle and say "well because we both know when we become seniors it would be way worse. Besides you could have joined the art club with me?" I say knowing what she would say. "No art is you I'm more photography." She says smiling. "Okay see you after?" I nod and say "smoothies at topanga?"

We both nod and go our separate ways. I'm walking down the hall and see that festival flyer again. I don't know how long I stood looking at it till someone comes up behind me and takes it down handing it to me. I smile "how do you know that's what I was looking at?"

"My I know you and as soon as I saw it I thought to myself. I said self wouldn't Maya be perfect for this?" Charlie says poking me in the side making me giggle. "Cute cheese soufflé." I tell him. "Only way I know how Hart. Catch ya later." He says saluting me and walking away.

I look at the flyer and smile putting it in my pocket. "How was the first day of junior year girls?" My mom ask us handing over our smoothies. "Completely exhausting." I say laying on Riley. This makes her laugh and say "Maya is right. We already have a quiz in English." Riley starts playing with my hair.

"Riles if you do that I'm going to fall asleep." I say yawning. "Are the boys coming?" I ask closing my eyes. "My My Maya." I hear someone singing my name but don't open my eyes. "To tired leave me be." I say. Charlie chuckles and says "okay I guess you don't want some cake?" I don't respond. "It's chocolate."

I admittedly sit up. "Chocolate you say? Bless you mi amigo." I say taking the plate. He chuckles and says "de nada amiga." We start laughing. "Told ya cake would wake her pay up Friar!" Riley yells. "Thanks a lot penny." Lucas groans.

Riley winks at him and he blushes. I turn to Charlie and whisper "bet you another smoothie she makes him turn redder?" He looks between them and says "bet he makes her first?" I smile at Riley and shake his hand. "Your on Gardner." We sit there watching them to see who blushes first so far nothing.

I text Charlie.

MyBlueEyes-this is taking forever let's make it more interesting:)

He looks up at me and smirks.

CheeseSoufflé-what ya got Hart?

MyBlueEyes-loser carries winner around for rest of week

CheeseSoufflé- deal :)

CheeseSoufflé-hope you're stronger than you look ;)

I read the text and growl. "What's wrong Maya?" Riley and Lucas say together. I look at Charlie and he is smiling. "Nothing that was my stomach guess the cake didn't satisfy me." I say with a smile. They continue working and the rest of the time Charlie keeps mouthing he's going to win. The happy couple leave and it's just Charlie and I.

"I can't believe neither of them blushed! I was really looking forward to seeing you try to carry me around My." Charlie says nudging me. "Haha!" I stick my tongue out at him. "You want me to walk you home?" "No I'm gonna wait for my mom to finish. Thanks anyway soufflé." I say trying not to laugh.

"See on the battlefield Hart." He says with another salute. I wave and laugh at his goodbye. I turn my head and see my mom smiling at me. "What?" I ask getting up. "Oh nothing just observing." She says still with that smile on her face. "Observing what?" I ask tilting my head.

"Do you two always place bets on your friends or is this some underground gambling ring you are apart of?" I start laughing at her. "Mom that makes no sense. Charlie and I just like making fun of Riley and Lucas." She gives me a look. "What?" I sigh. "What's so funny about them?" She ask sitting down.

"well the way they act. It's disgusting." I say making a face. She laughs "baby girl they're in love what's gross about that?" "Everything." "When you fall in love you'll see." I smile "now you're starting to sound like Riley."

That night I lay on my bed staring at the flyer. I get a text.

CheeseSoufflé-just sign up My. Take a chance

I laugh how could he know.

MyBlueEyes- I don't know what you're talking about:)

CheeseSoufflé- uh huh ;)

MyBlueEyes- night weirdo

CheeseSoufflé- night Hart

The next morning I meet Riley at the subway and she seems extra excited today. "What's going on honey?" I ask her laughing at her jumping and twirling around. "Peaches you will never guess what my dad ask me to do?" "Break up with huckleberry?" I smirk at her.

She stops twirling and says "no. He ask if I would like to take pictures of the art music festival! They're going to be on the official website and everything!" She starts bouncing again and I shout for everyone around us to cover their ears. I cover mine and gesture for her to let it out.

"Yay!" She starts twirling again. "Getting her on and off the subway is going to be hard." I thought to myself. We get to school and she finally calmed down. "Peaches you sure you don't want to sign up? Could be fun someone might buy your work." I roll my eyes and say "riles nobody wants my work, besides I do it for me not anyone else."

All through art class I was in my own world painting, until Ms. Johnson asked to see me after. "Maya I'm very excited that you decided to sign up for the festival." I look at her confused but she keeps telling me about it and handing me papers to fill out. "I'm going to kill Riley." I murmur. "What did you say dear?" I look up and smile "oh nothing. Thank you Ms. Johnson."

I somehow beat Riley to topanga. "Must be off making out." I thought. I pull out the festival papers and read them over. "I thought you weren't going to sign up?" Riley says sitting down with ranger rick. "Well I wasn't but Ms. Johnson seems to think I did. Know anything about that?" I say raising my eyebrow at her. She looks like I told her I found out she killed a woodland creature.

She starts shaking her head and says "after the great paint fight 7th grade I learn my lesson. Did you know the paint was in my nose and I could smell it for a whole week after? I'm not going through that again." She shivers after that making Lucas and I laugh at her. "Well if it wasn't you then who? Nobody knew about the festival except..." I trail off and she says "who?"

I stand and say "I'm going to kill Cheese soufflé!"


	3. Chapter 3

I was a women on a mission and if you saw me you wouldn't want to be in my way. The whole train ride and walk to Charlie's house I was thinking of ways to kill him. "How dare he sign me up! Who does he think he is?!" I think fuming with anger. "I'm gonna kill him!" I shout out loud. I stop in front of his door to knock when I faintly hear a guitar and someone humming to the beat.

I walk to the side of house to go into the backyard. His parents didn't mind we would all come over and swim during summers or I would come and paint when Riley was busy staring at huckleberry. I open the side gate and see Charlie playing his guitar for his little sister who is swaying and humming to the song. "Aww." A voice in the back of my head thought. I quickly shake that thought away and remember why I was there.

"MyMy!" His little sister Maggie runs over to me. "Hey Mag pie, how's my favorite little munchkin?" She smiles and starts twirling. "Like a little clone of Riley." I thought. She grabs my hand and pulls me to Charlie. He smiles at me but it disappears when he sees me glaring at him. I bend down to Maggie and say "Mag pie can you give me a moment alone with your brother?"

She looks between us and whispers "don't bruise him I still need him to give me piggyback rides." I whispers back okay and wink. I watch her skip into the house and turn back to Charlie. "Cute kid huh?" He says backing up. I just follow and glare at him. "Come on My!" He says putting his hands up. I lift my arm to punch him but he starts running.

"Cheese soufflé when I get my hands on you I swear." I shout chasing him. I managed to jump on his back when he tripped on his guitar stand. "Maya you know you aren't really mad." He says bouncing me so I can't hit him. "Oh want to bet?" I say biting his shoulder causing him to drop me. He turns around and I jump on him making us both fall with me on top of him.

I grab his hands with mine and straddle him. "You know for you being a tiny girl you sure are strong. Maybe you could have carried me on your back." He says panting. "Stop trying to get me to smile I'm mad at you. You had no right!" I yell at him. He starts giving me his puppy dog eyes thinking I would fall for it and I was. "Ha! You smiled!" He shouts. I start laughing and say "no I didn't."

We didn't say anything after that I was still on top of him and he said "so what cha thinking about?" I let go of his hands and say "oh how I wish I had some paint right now." He starts laughing and says "pretty sure we still have some from last time you came over to paint." My eyes widen and I grin.

"Oh no I know that look don't you dare Maya Penelope!" He shouts at me. I look down at him and his eyes widen. "Oh cheese soufflé you're begging for it." I say lifting up my hands. He smirks and rolls over so he's on top of me. "Looks like your the one asking for it." He says right before tickling me.

I couldn't stop laughing and he kept telling me "say it." I finally managed to shout "never!" And laughing at him. "What's going on here?" We turn our heads and see his mom standing in the doorway smiling. "Hi Mrs. Gardner lovely evening isn't it?" I say. She just smiles and shakes her head. "Yes it is Maya are you staying for dinner?" I look at Charlie and he's already looking at me.

I say yes and she says "well dinner is in fifteen minutes." And walks back in. A second later she comes out and says "Charlie get off the girl." We both look at each other and laugh. "So you gonna get off me now?" I say looking at him." He keeps staring at me and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I'll get off if you promise me one thing." I tilt my head and say "soufflé I'm not going to pour paint on you. The angry monster in me is gone. Relax." He laughs and says "not that. But I'm glad it's gone." "So what then? I'm getting hungry here." I say feeling my stomach grumble.

"Promise me you'll stay in the festival and show off your work? It demands to be seen." I smile and say "okay but then you have to do something for me?" He crosses his arms and says "I'm not going to like the sound of this am I?" I start laughing and shrug "maybe!"

Before he can say anything else his mom says dinner was done. We sit down to eat and his dad comes in and says "hello maya I see you came to beat up Charlie again?" Charlie and I look at each other and his dad laughs. "You both have grass in your hair." This makes Maggie and his mother laugh. "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Gardner."

I say getting ready to leave. "Your welcome dear say hello to your mother for me." "Okay. Bye Mag pie." Maggie comes running at me and hugs me. "Bye MyMy." Charlie grabs his jacket "ill drive you home." "I'm going to Riley's house its closer." He nods and we drive there. We sit in the car when I tell him "we'll see ya later gator." He gets out the car and follows when I start to climb the fire escape.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door you know." I joke. He chuckles and says "oh I'm not I just want to know what crazy things are running around in your head for me." I tilt my head at him and smile. I put my finger on my chin and say "oh yeah thanks cheese soufflé almost forgot." I jump down and stand in front of him.

"you have to enter the festival too." I say with a grin. He looks confused and says "but it's an art festival." I laugh and pat his shoulder. "No it's an arts and MUSIC festival." His eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No way My!" I start climbing again and hear him saying "I don't play in front of people except my sister."

I stop climbing and turn my head. "You played for me remember?" He looks up and smiles "well that's because you threaten bodily harm if I didn't." I start laughing and say "that was one time and I've heard you play at least 10 times." He shrugs "I guess it's easy to play to one person." I start climbing again and say "well better start practicing playing in front of thousands."

I reach Riley's window and see her making out with Lucas. "My eyes!" I shout covering my face. Lucas starts laughing and Riley whisper yells at me. "Maya shush my dad thinks I'm up here studying." I shake my head and whisper "yeah the inside of ranger rick mouth. Bleh!" "Well I better get going." Lucas says standing up heading for the window.

"Ms. penny." He says tipping his imaginary hat at me. I glare at him and Riley walks him to the window. "Call me when you get home okay?" She says kissing his cheek. He blushes and says "anything for you bean" with a wink kissing her. She watches him leave and then falls on the bed smiling and sighing.

"Love is wonderful don't you think?" I lay down and say nothing. She sits up on her arms and says "so is Charlie alive? Do I need to help hide his body?" I start laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie pov

"can't believe I let her talk me into this! What was I thinking? I can't do this! Yes you can just open the door." I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. "Hey soufflé." Maya says to me with that devilish grin of hers. "Why you talking to yourself?" I see her rocking back and forth looking at me with those blue eyes of hers. I shake my head "stop it she's your friend." I think to myself.

"you okay Charlie you look like you might puke?" I nod my head and she laughs pulling me into Mr. Matthews classroom. "Here he is Matthews. Found him talking to himself. Must be a musician thing." He looks up and smiles saying "Mr. Gardner Maya here informs me you want to sign up for the festival?" I was going to say no but Maya beats me to the punch. "Oh no he did sign up he just needs the packet of info." He hands it to me and says good luck.

Maya links her arm with mine and we walk out. I let out a breath and she starts laughing. "Charlie i really thought you were going to faint in there." She says clutching her stomach. I roll my eyes and sit on the floor. "Fine Charlie you don't have to do it." She says standing in front of me. "Really?" I say getting happy. She sits next to me and says "yeah you look like you might throw up and as funny as it would be to see you spew chunks on people, I won't make you."

I smile at her and nudge her "thanks but I'll do it." She nudges me back and says "no I won't make you uncomfortable. So it's fine." She gets up and pulls me with her holding my hand. I don't know why but I blush and she smiles. "Come on I'll let you buy me a smoothie to make it up to me." She says.

I chuckle and say "I'll do you one better." I bend down and gesture for her to get on my back. "Oh Charlie Gardner you sweet beautiful man!" She says in her 50s voice. I start laughing and we go to topanga.

That night I sit at the table and look at the packet on the festival. "What's this Charlie?" My mom says standing over me. "It's information about a arts music festival happening in April." She smiles at me "is this the same festival Maya came over here and pinned you to the ground about?" I smile and nod.

"She didn't pin me I tripped." She laughs and says "so if it's something Maya is doing why do you have the papers?" I look down and mumble "Maya wanted me to play in it." She sits by me and says "I didn't know you played for her?" I look at her and say "Yeah a few times. But she said i don't have to do it anymore, if I don't want to."

"but you want to cause you feel like you're letting her down if you don't." She says. "Yeah something like that." I murmur. "Charlie if you really don't want to do it don't. Maya will still like you." My cheeks heat up at her comment. Later I text Maya.

CheeseSoufflè-okay I thought about it and I'll do it

MyBlueEyes-soufflé I thought we agreed you don't have to

CheeseSoufflè-i know but I want to

MyBlueEyes- :p

MyBlueEyes-see ya in the morning

CheeseSoufflè-night

Maya pov

After texting Charlie I sat on my bed sketching and for some reason singing. Something I never do. "Maya are you.. singing?" My mom ask coming into my room. I stop admittedly and say "no! I'm just sketching, must be someone outside you heard." She just shakes her head and smiles walking back out.

The next morning I get to school and see Charlie by my locker holding coffee. "Bless you Charlie Gardner." I say taking a coffee from him. He chuckles and says "thought you might need one." "So did you decide what song you're going to sing in the festival?" I ask him opening my locker.

"Not yet but.. I have to ask you something?" He says looking nervous. "Okay.." I say hesitantly. "Will you sing with me in the festival?" He ask quickly. My eyes widen and I say "What?!" He smiles and says "well I was looking at the info on it and I'm suppose to sing twice apparently. Once as a solo and one with a partner if you choose to." He says the last part gesturing at me.

"come on Charlie I don't sing." I say hoping he believe me. "Oh come on Hart I've heard you sing to Maggie every time she asks you to put her to sleep at my house." I sigh "do I have to?" He doesn't say anything he just gives me those damn puppy dog eyes. I start smiling at him. "No fair." I pout crossing my arms.

He laughs and says "so you'll do it?" I shrug my shoulders and say "sure why not." He claps his hands together and says "okay this is good I really thought I would have to beg you." My mouth drops open and I say "man I could have gotten so much stuff outta you." He chuckles and says "to late now you agreeed."

I scrunch my nose and say "yeah well you flash the puppy dog eyes at me how could I resist." His cheeks turn red and I smile. "Come on let's go figure out what song we are going to sing." He says. "So did you have one in mind?" I ask looking at songs. "Well Mag pie really wants that song by that one direction boy." He tells me rubbing his neck.

"Sure Mag pie wants it." I say with a wink. "It's not pillow talk is it?" He starts laughing and says "you really think I play that song for my little sister?" I shrug my shoulders and smile. "Well what song by your favorite band are you going to sing?" He chuckles and shakes his head "this one." "This town by Niall horan. Okay let's hear it."

His eyes widen and he says "now?! Like right now?" I giggle and say "well yeah." I see him get flustered so I say "how about you practice it and play for me later? I'll stop by your house. Okay?" He blows out a breath and grabs my hand. "Thanks My." I feel my cheeks heat up and I try not to look at him to long and he just smiles at me and lets go of my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_**October**_

"Okay Hart what did you do to Charlie?!" Zay shouts walking into topangas with Charlie by the shirt and Farkle and Lucas not far behind. I look up and smile. "Whatever do you mean Zay?" I say batting my eyelashes and sitting back. "You know what I'm talking about look at him?" He says gesturing to Charlie who sits by me.

I look at Charlie and wink making sure no one but him saw and turn to the rest of them. "Okay fine. You caught us." I grab Charlie's hand and say "soufflé and I got hitched." I see him look down out the corner of my eye but I knew he was smiling. "What?!" They all shout together. I scoot closer to him and say "yes it's true. We fell in love and then next thing you know we went to the courthouse with his parents and got hitched."

Charlie looks up and says with a serious face. "It's true we've been trying to find a way to break it to Maya's mother and you guys. Sorry we didn't invite you." Riley smiles knowing I would never marry without her there says "oh peaches I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you call I could have been your maid of honor." She hugs me and Charlie and whispers "you guys are horrible."

I try to keep a straight face and I see Charlie ready to burst. "Boys we would appreciate if you didn't tell my mom until I have time to settle into my marriage." The guys look at both of us and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I started laughing and so did Charlie and Riley. "That's not cool!" Farkle shouts sitting down. "Yeah I almost peed myself. I thought Riley and Lucas would marry first." Zay says gesturing to them making both of them red. "Haha." Lucas says punching Zay but still red in the face.

"Nothing is going on with My and I." Charlie says still laughing at the boys. "So why did we find you at school muttering something about Maya and the festival?" Lucas says. I look at Charlie and I laugh. "Really huckleberry? Think about it? Charlie was at school which I don't happen to like and plus I am in the festival." "Well what about him making me lose to Lucas team in basketball the other day?" Zay says sitting up.

"Zay, Lucas team always wins." Charlie says. "Yeah but not when he has Farkle as a teammate. You were distracted and made me lose!" Zay pouts. "Zay always the drama queen." I say shaking my head. "You want the truth?" They all nod their heads yes.

Charlie and I are both entered in the festival." I say looking at them. "Charlie can't draw." Lucas says. "Yeah but he can sing and play guitar." I tell him. "Since when?" They all shout together. Charlie and i laugh at the way they say it in unison. "How come none of us heard you before?" Riley ask.

"I don't really play for anyone except my sister and Maya who threatened bodily harm." He says shivering at the memory. Farkle who had been quiet and looking at Charlie and I says. "So if you both are entered why all the secrecy? Why not tell us?" "Riley knew I was doing it and well i blackmailed Charlie and he's already has stage fright having you guys know before hand made him even more nervous." I say with Charlie agreeing.

"okay.. but I have one more question?" Farkle says tapping his chin with his finger. "Okay what is it?" Charlie says. "If you two aren't dating why are you still holding hands?" We both look down and we were in fact holding hands. I didn't even realize I was still holding it. "I don't know I guess we forgot to let go." I say looking at Charlie and feeling my cheeks heat up and his were too.

"Well are you going to let go now?" Zay says grinning. We let go and I look at Riley who is smiling and bouncing a little. I knew what was coming. "Oh no!" I say to myself. Right when she was going to burst I jump up and put my hand over her mouth. "Well look at the time riles we should get going?"

"We just got here!" Lucas whines. "Calm down ranger rick! Riley will call you later to set up a time to stare at her okay?" He blushes at that and I say bye to them and see Charlie looking at me rubbing the back of his neck. "See ya My." He says I smile and walk out with Riley still bouncing.

We make it all the way to her bay window before I let her go and I cover my ears and nod for her to go ahead. "Yay!" She screams jumping up and down. Mr. Matthews runs in shouting "boys!" I laugh and say "nobody but us girls Matthews." He looks around then leaves.

"Maya why didn't you tell me? How long have you two been in love? Eee! I knew it!" Riley shouts twirling and shouting "yay!" Over and over. "Honey calm down we aren't dating. Nor are we in love. We are just friends and duet partners in the festival. I cover my mouth when I realize she didn't know that part. "What?!" I don't get a chance to cover my ears when she yells "yay!" Again.

"well I'm officially deaf." I say trying to stop the ringing in my ears.

Charlie pov

"so want to tell us a good Charlie and Maya story huh loverboy?" Zay says nudging Farkle and Lucas. I shake my head and say "I would if there was one." They all laugh at that. "Come on Gardner you two have been close since middle school. Lucas says. "So what does that matter? We're all close to each other." I say.

"I think what Lucas is trying to say is Maya and you have been extra close. Plus you guys have inside jokes she is always at your house." Farkle says. "Plus don't get me started on the fact that you guys were holding hands and didn't even realize." Zay shouts walking to the counter.

I look down at my hand and remember the warmth I felt from her hand. I shake my head "look My and I are friends that's it end of story nothing to discuss." They just look at me and Zay says "I don't buy it." Farkle looks at me and says "you know statistically two people as close as Maya and you are bound to develop some sort of attraction to each other. It's inevitable."

"Yeah inevitable." Zay says winking at me. I look at him weird and we all start laughing.

Maya pov

"So what are you going to draw mymy?" Maggie asked me. "I have no clue Mag pie." I honestly didn't I was sitting in Charlie's backyard with his sister who I was watching. She starts twirling around me singing "my my she doesn't have a clue what to draw lalala!" I start laughing and tell her I got a song for you.

I started singing Kelly Clarkson "my life would suck without you" to her.

" _Guess this means you're sorry_

 _You're standing at my door_

 _Guess this means you take back_

 _All you said before_

 _Like how much you wanted_

 _Anyone but me_

 _Said you'd never come back_

 _But here you are again"_

I was twirling Maggie around laughing and we sang together. We were right at the chorus when we got interrupted.

" _Cause we belong together now, yeah"_

"What's going on here?" We turn around and I see Charlie standing by the gate smiling at us. "Mymy was stuck so we were singing to unstick her." Maggie shouts running to him. He looks at me confused and I say "needed a break for inspiration to hit and Mag pie was helping."

"Oh." Is all Charlie says. He bends down and whispers something to Maggie and she smiles and runs inside. He stares at me the whole time and I blush and turn back to my drawing. "So My what's got you stuck?" He says walking up to me. I feel him stand right beside me and I could feel his breath on my shoulder.

"C..can't figure out what to draw." I mentally curse myself for acting all nervous around him. "He's your friend Maya calm down." I thought to myself. I take a deep breath and he chuckles. "You know when you are thinking you get a little crease right here." He says touching my forehead.

I turn to face him and his hand falls to my cheek. He was leaning in and I felt myself lean in too. Just as I thought something would happen I pull back and say "I should go see if Maggie is okay." He nod his head and watch me go inside. I turn in time to see him kick the fence.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie pov

"Charlie is my my your girlfriend?" Maggie ask me while drawing in the backyard. I stop playing my guitar and look at her. "No mag pie she isn't." She looks up at me and I smile. She giggles and says "but you want her to be don't you?" I put my guitar down and sit by her.

"why do you think that Maggie?" I start tickling her and she laughs. "So you love her?" She says after she stops laughing. I rub my neck and look down and she starts smiling. "You do! I knew it! I'm going to get a sister!" I look at her and say "what?" She keeps spinning around me singing "Charlie loves my my! Love love love!"

I shake my head and she starts singing again. "My my and Charlie sitting in a tree k-I-s-123 lalala" "Maggie where did you learn that song?" She twirls and starts grinning at me. Before I could respond Maya walks towards us. "How's my favorite 6yr old?" Maggie runs to her and whispers something to her. Maya looks at me and then whispers back. Making them both giggle.

"What are you guys talking about?" They both look at me and say "nothing" then start giggling again. I smile and say "well you know what happens when I hear giggles?" I raise my hands and slowly walk towards them. Maggie and Maya start running I chase them around the yard when I get Maya and pin her to the ground tickling her. "Save yourself mag pie!" Maya says while laughing.

Maggie runs inside and I stop tickling Maya. "Hi." She says looking up at me. "Hi." I say pushing some of her hair out of her eyes. We stay like that looking at each other and I feel myself leaning down to her. I was going to pull back but I see her sit up a little and lean in. We were so close I could feel her breath on my lips but we get interrupted.

"Don't worry my my I'm coming to rescue you!" Maggie shouts running towards us with her little water gun. She starts spraying me and I get off Maya and run. I look back and see Maya still laying in the grass. Maggie jumps on her and spraying her. By the time her gun was empty Maya was soaked.

I go to help her up and say "sorry I didn't know it held that much water." She laughs and says "uh huh. Is this payback for teaching her that song?" I look at her and she is smirking at me. I turn red and say "she told you?" She smiles and says "that she was singing about Riley and Lucas yeah. Why who did you think I was talking about?"

I rub the back of my neck and look down saying "yeah they were who I was talking about." She starts laughing again and I say "what?" She shakes her head and says "I know you're lying." I look at her and say " how could you possibly know that?" She walks towards me and whispers "when you do lie you rub the back of your neck and always look down. It's adorable."

I smile at her and she blushes. I smirk and get closer to her "it's adorable huh?" She gets redder and I start laughing. "Oh you think you're so funny huh soufflé?" I nod my head and chases me. After chasing me around she gets cold. "Come on almost forgot you were wet." We go inside and I take her to my room.

"Here you can borrow a shirt." I tell her. "While you change I'll go get my guitar so we can practice." I go grab it and see her sitting on my bed. "Well come on in soufflé this is your room." I laugh and sit next to her. "So should we start on the duet or my solo?" She giggles and I found it adorable.

"cheese soufflé we haven't even decided what song to sing yet." I turn red and say "yeah I forgot about that. Do you have a song in mind?" She smiles and says not really do you?" I grin and say "as a matter of fact I do." I pull out the sheet music and hand it to her. "Meghan Trainor and John legend like I'm going to lose you." She says.

She looks at it and bites her lip. For some reason I wanted to lean over and kiss her and never stop. I try to shake those thoughts away but I realized I didn't want them to go away. "I love it." She finally says after looking at it. "Want to practice it?" I nod my head not trusting my voice. I start playing and she begins to sing.

 _"I found myself dreaming_

 _of silver and gold_

 _like a scene from a movie_

 _that every broken heart knows we were walking_

 _on moonlight_

 _and you pulled me close_

 _split second and you disappeared and then I was_

 _all alone_

I don't know what possessed me but I put down my guitar and kissed her.

Maya pov

I gasped. I didn't know what to do. But I slowly felt myself kissing him back. But there was this tiny voice in the back of my head telling me he was only caught up in the song it wasn't me. I pull back and open my eyes. He still had his eyes close but rest his forehead on mine. When he finally opens his eyes he looks at me and smiles.

"What are you thinking right now My?" He ask staring at me. I didn't know what to think he just kissed me! I was a little freaked out. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran. I was walking around and I needed help. I text Riley.

Peaches-bay window! Bay window right now!

SmileyRiley-peaches are you okay?

Peaches-... I don't know

SmileyRiley-I'll meet you at the window

I climb up the fire escape and see Riley waiting for me dressed nicely. "Sorry honey if I ruined your date with ranger rick." She smiles and grabs my hand. "It's okay, turns out Charlie had a crisis too and needed Lucas advice." I turn my head and bite me lip. "Maya!" Riley says turning my head to face her.

I look at her and she goes wide eye. "Maya Penelope Hart!" I glare at her for calling me by my whole name. "What's going on Maya?" I stand up and pace in front of her. "Promise me that when I tell you this you won't go all Rileytown crazy on me?" She smiles and says "I promise." "Ring power promise." I say holding up my hand with the ring on it.

She sighs and does the same. "Say it!" I say sternly. She stands and says "I ring power promise." I nod and she sits back down and I continue to pace. "Well you know how Charlie and I spend a lot of time together when you're with huckleberry?" She nods and I continue. "Well I've always seen him as just you know cheese soufflé nothing more than my best friend.." "Hey!" Riley shouts.

I laugh "okay my best friend that is a boy okay?" She smiles and nods. "I didn't think there was anything remotely attractive about him well apart from his smile and his eyes and the way he is with his sister." I start blushing and feel Riley looking at me.

"What?" I say looking at her. "Peaches how long have you thought about him like that?" I think about it and say "remember that summer you spent with huckleberry because you just started dating?" She goes wide eyed again and says "you mean since middle school?!" She shouts. I sit down on the bay window and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Help me!" I plead. She pats my cheek and says "peaches I think we both know what this means?" I stand up and shake my head. "No it doesn't mean that! No! He means to much to me for it to happen. No!" Riley gets up and hugs me. "Maya Charlie isn't going to leave. He loves you." I shake my head and let go. "I got to get home riles I'll see you later."

"Maya.." she starts but I shake my head and say "no I can't.." night honey." I climb down the fire escape and head home. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I didn't even tell her he kissed me.

"What are you doing Maya?" Snap out of it!" I say to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie pov

I was pacing back and forth in my room when I hear. "Okay Gardner what was so important you made me end my date with Riley early?" Lucas says walking in. I sit at the edge of my bed and say "well I just kissed Maya tonight."

He looks at me with wide eyes. "Well are you going to say something?" I laugh nervously. Lucas just stands there looking like he saw a ghost. "Come on dude say something? I'm kinda freaking out!" He sits on my desk and says "wow! You kissed penny?!"

I chuckle and lay back and say "yeah I did." I look up and see him on his phone. "Dude come on I need advice here!" He laughs and says "I know I called in backup." I was to afraid to ask who, but I knew. We hear a knock ten minutes later and a big mouth saying "open up loverboy I knew I would hear a good Maya and Charlie story sooner or later!"

Lucas laughs while I groan and walk to the door. There stood a shocked Farkle and a smirking Zay. "Well hello there Charlie." Zay says walking in. I shake my head and say "let's get this over with." They all start laughing at that. "So you want to tell us what possessed you to kiss Maya Hart?" Farkle says once we head to the backyard.

"yeah do you have a death wish or something?" Zay jokes. "Guys come on as much as this situation is funny our friend needs are help. So let's hear him out." Lucas tells them walking towards me. He puts his arm around me and says "so when Maya kills you can I have your guitar?"

They start laughing again and I lay down on the grass. "Alright let's be serious, Charlie looks like he might throw up." Farkle says. "Charlie tell us how did this all happen." I sit up and sigh. "Well we were in my room singing and I thought she just looked so beautiful and I leaned over and well kissed her."

"What happened then?" Lucas asks. "What do you mean we kissed." He shakes his head and Zay adds "did she kiss back or hit you?" I smile and say "she kissed me back." They all share looks and start grinning. "What?!" I say looking at them.

"Dude do you realize that you're are smiling?" Farkle says "yeah and it's starting to get creepy looking." Zay says grimacing. Lucas and Farkle laugh. "Okay if she kissed you back what was with the 911 texts and calls about?" Lucas asks. I frown a little and say "well after it happened she ran."

They get quiet after that and Farkle says "that's just how she is. She's use to running from things or.." he looks at me "people." I sigh and lay back on the grass. "That's not really what a person wants to hear." "Nobody wants to hear that." Zay says.

I chuckle lightly and say "said that out loud huh?" They laugh and Lucas says "yeah you did. Maybe we should call Riley?" I shake my head "no I'm pretty sure My is filling her in on what happened." Lucas eyes go wide.

"What?" I say looking at him. He clears his throat and says "let's just say I've been texting Riley and Maya might not have told her about the kiss." "Oh boy." I think.

Maya pov

I sat on my bed drawing trying my hardest to forget that kiss. "Ugh!" I shout in frustration crumbling another sketch. "Stop thinking about it!" I rub my head and sigh. Just then there is a knock on the door. "Maya Penelope Hart! Open this door right now!" I hear Riley yell. I chuckle at her before getting up.

"Hi honey, what's up?!" I say cheerfully. She glares at me and enters my room. "Don't honey me you lied!" She yells putting her hands on her hips. I sit on my bed and say "lied about what?" She continues looking at me and nods her head to my shirt.

I look down and forgot I was wearing Charlie's shirt still. "Mag pie soaked me with her water gun so Charlie gave me a shirt to wear." She just stands there and says "was this before or after you two kissed?" I flinch "yeahhh, found out about that huh?" I joke.

"Maya this isn't funny why didn't you tell me?" Riley says sitting down on my bed. I sigh "riles it's not like I was keeping it from you. It's just something that happened we were caught up in the song." She looks at me and says "are you sure?" I nod my head "of course I'm sure."

"Okay I'll leave you to it then. I promise Lucas I would go to topanga with him." She says getting up. I stand and give her a hug. "Luv ya peaches." I laugh "love you too honey." She leaves and I lay on my bed. Just then I hear my phone go off.

CheeseSoufflé-hey

MyBlueEyes-hi

"Oh no we're turning into Riley and ranger rick!" I say out loud and shiver.

CheeseSoufflé-:p

MyBlueEyes-lol

CheeseSoufflé-can we talk?

MyBlueEyes-sure

CheeseSoufflé-now?

MyBlueEyes-right now?!

CheeseSoufflé-lol yeah

MyBlueEyes-can't I'm not home

CheeseSoufflé-somehow I don't believe you

MyBlueEyes-well it's true

CheeseSoufflé-okay I'll just wait by your door for you. You're on your way right?

I didn't have to know that he was smirking and already waiting at my door. I look at myself in the mirror and go to open the door. "Hi." He says when I let him in. I smile and say "what brings you this way?" He chuckles and walks to my bed.

"Well it's the strangest thing, I just happen to be going for a stroll and it led me to your place." He says shrugging his shoulders. I start laughing "oh is that right?" He nods his head. I stop laughing and look at him.

Charlie pov

"So you said you wanted to talk?" Maya ask shyly. I just look at her for a moment then I say "I wanted to talk about the kiss." She bites her lip and looks down. "Okay." "We.." we say at the same time. I laugh and rub my neck "you go first." I gesture to her. She starts pacing in front of me.

"Okay I just wanted to say that the kiss..." she stops pacing and turns to me and says "I know it was just us getting caught up in the song" I try to speak but she continues "and didn't mean anything. I mean we are friends nothing more. We're Maya and Charlie.." I get off the bed and kiss her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie pov

I pull back looking at her. She has her eyes closed and I resisted kissing her again. "Why did you do that?" She whispers with her eyes closed still. I smile and rub my thumb over her cheek. "Cause I wanted to. And you wouldn't let me talk so.." She opens her eyes and says "you could have just yelled at me instead of that." She pulls away and I frown.

"I didn't do it to shut you up. I wanted to kiss you again and I knew if I yelled at you I wouldn't have been able to." I tell her walking towards her. She looks down as I near her. "My." I say softly lifting her chin. She looks at me and does something unexpected she kisses me.

I wrap my arms around her waist and she puts hers around my neck. I smile into the kiss and she deepens it. I start kissing down her neck and hearing her moan. "Charlie" she says all breathlessly. "Do you want me to stop?" I ask kissing all the way back to her lips. She mumbles "no" and I say "good."

But like all good things, it has to end. "Stop stop." She says pushing me back. "Why?" I ask walking towards her. She puts her hands up to stop me "Charlie stop." I back up and she fixes her clothes and hair. "I'm sorry Maya I can't." I walk back to her and kiss her again.

"Charlie stop we can't do this!" She says pushing me. "Why Maya give me one good reason we can't be more?" She doesn't say anything just looks at me. I see the tears in her eyes. "We just can't, okay." She whispers to me. I nod my head and walk out her room.

I stand outside her room and say "no" I push open the door and see her at her mirror. "No My, I want to know exactly why we can't be something. I like you okay. It might even be more than I like you." Her eyes widen and she looks away. I stand there staring at her.

She sighs and looks up at me through the mirror. "Charlie.." She pauses and takes a breath. "I like you too Charlie..." I smile but she continues "as a friend. I don't want things to change between us. I care to much for you to mess anything up." I shake my head at her. "That's not a good enough reason."

"It is. We just got caught up in the music and we've been spending a lot of time together with Riley with huckleberry a lot more. I think we need a break." I look at her "a break from what? Us hanging out?" She nods her head. "My be serious. We're friends and you're singing with me in the festival."

She looks down. "You don't want to sing with me or be friends with me? Or is it both?" I ask her. She gets up and says "it's not that! I love being your friend but I think we shouldn't hang out just the two of us and you should find someone else to sing with. I mean I'm going to be pretty busy with figuring out what I'm going to enter."

She gives a light laugh and I nod and say "yeah maybe your right. It was just us getting caught up in the moment nothing more. I'm sorry I keep forgetting that you're still figuring what to enter. I'm sure I can find someone to sing with."

I head to the door and hear her sniff. "My I hope you figure out what you want..." I pause and look at her. "I mean with figuring out what to enter. I guess I'll see you at school." And with that I walk out the door.

Maya pov

I don't know how long I sit there staring at the mirror but the next thing I knew I hear my mom calling me for dinner. I clean my face and go to the table. "Baby girl are you okay?" I smile at her and say "yeah just a little headache."

The next day I wake up hoping to feel a little better but I didn't. I told Riley I had to get to school early to work on an art project. I knew if I said that she wouldn't ask questions. I get there early and hear music softly playing. I look around and hear it's coming from the music room.

I see it's Charlie and he must of had the same idea as I did. I didn't know what song it was but the way he played made it sound so sad. I wanted to go in there and hug him but I stop myself. "What's wrong with you this is what you wanted." I tell myself.

At lunch everyone was silent. I knew they could tell something was wrong. I was quiet and didn't comment on Riley and Lucas being grossly cute and Charlie showed up for a minute just to say he was getting in more practice. Riley asked me if I was okay and I told her I was. I knew she didn't believe me.

Art class was even worse. Charlie asked the teacher if he could changes seats. So he wasn't sitting next to Riley and I anymore. He was next to yogi and Darby. If I wanted to see or talk to him I would have to walk across the class. I slump on my stool staring at my easel.

I was in a daze I didn't hear the teacher calling me. "Sorry what were you saying?" She smiles at me and says "I was asking how's it going with the festival?" I sit up and say "good I think still having a little trouble with what to enter." "Well they have themes if you're feeling blocked." She says looking at the paper.

"yes please. What's the theme this year?" She looks down and smiles again. "The theme this year is love." I thank her and see Charlie walk by. "Oh boy."


	9. Chapter 9

_**November**_

Charlie pov

"Charlie is Maya coming over we haven't seen her in awhile?" My mom asked. I look down at my plate and move my food around. "No." is all I say. "Well that's okay must of got busy with her art project for the festival. I ran into her mother at the bakery and she said she was in her room all the time."

I go lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling until I get a text.

Friar-hey we're all at topanga getting late night smoothies want to join?

Gardner-that's alright gonna turn in got an early music practice.

Friar-you sure?

Gardner-yeah still trying to find duet partner

I put my phone away and grab my guitar. No time like the present to practice." I say out loud. I start strumming and about to sing when I get a visit. "Charlie." I turn my head and see Maggie in her pjs. "What's up mag pie?" I say gesturing for her to sit on my bed.

"Do you love my my?" She ask playing with the ends of her shirt. I sigh "not this again Maggie." She looks up at me and I smile. "I don't know if I do or not." I say laying down. She lays next to me and says "my my does."

I glance at her and say "what?" She sits up and says "my my loves you I've seen it." I shake my head "no she loves me as a friend." I start tickling her to change the subject and not think about Maya.

Maya pov

"I told you he wouldn't come." Zay says sipping his smoothie. "Whatever man you're the one that said we should text him." Lucas says pushing him. "Boys behave." Farkle says jokingly. "Peaches are you okay?" Riley ask grabbing my hand.

I smile at her and nod my head. "Yeah just a little brain freeze from the smoothie." I continue looking out the window but I feel her looking at me and knew she want to talk. "Bay window?" I say not looking at her. She stands up and says "right now. Missy let's go."

Missy looks up and smiles. We don't exactly invite her to the sacred bay window. "Boys we have things to discuss see you tomorrow." Riley says kissing Lucas while Missy kisses Farkle. Zay taps his lips for me to kiss and I laugh and blow him a kiss instead.

He makes like he grabs it and plants it on his lips causing everyone to laugh at him. We get to the window and I sit down Missy and Riley sit on both sides and wait. I knew Riley wanted me to start talking but I couldn't.

"Maya what's going on? The truth please." Riley says sternly. I sigh and rub my head. "Okay Charlie and I kissed. Missy gasps but Riley just grabs my hand saying "peaches we know that." I shake my head and say "no you know about the one."

I thought Riley would want to shout yay so I covered my ears, but she was just looking at me. "What do you mean we know about the one?" She asks crossing her arms. I lean my head back and sigh again.

"Well when you came over that day he may have came over later and we were talking about it and I told him I knew it was because of the music and us spending so much time together and he kissed me again and it kinda turned into a make out session." I stood up at this point and started pacing. "I knew he was doing it to get me to stop talking but then he said he likes me and maybe even more than likes me."

Missy started getting excited but looking at Riley I knew she knew there was more. "What else happened Maya?" She ask never taking her eyes off me. I bit my lip and feel the tears coming. "I told him that the kiss was a mistake and that we just got caught up in everything because we've been spending so much time together when you're with huckleberry."

I sit back down and Missy hands me a tissue. I try to wipe them away but more just fall. Both girls hug me and I lightly laugh. "Maya.." Riley starts to say but I cut her off. "Yeah there's more." I blow my nose and take a deep breath. "I told him that I love him as a friend nothing more and that maybe taking a break from each other will show him that he doesn't like or even love me."

"Oh peaches." Riley says hugging me tightly. "I knew something more was going on with you." I laugh lightly and say "you know me I like to shove everything down and not say anything." She let's go and looks at me. "Maya why would you tell Charlie you don't feel the same way? We both know you do." Missy nods her head in agreement.

I stand up and shout a little "Riley I don't love him like that as a friend yes but anything else no!" I continue to wipe my eyes and Riley shakes her head at me. "What riles?!" She stands up and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Peaches if you didn't feel the same way you wouldn't have gotten so upset right now or be blocked in art."

I move away from her and sit on her bed. "I'm not blocked." Missy and her laugh at that. "Right so if we look at your sketch book it would be filled with ideas for the festival?" Missy says. I lay back and look at the ceiling. I throw my hands up and say "fine I'm blocked. Happy?" They lay down with me and say together "yes!"

We all laugh at that. Once we stop laughing Riley turns her head towards me. "Maya I think you should talk to Charlie." I shake my head not trusting that I wouldn't cry again. "Maya she's right." Missy adds. "If you feel miserable just think how he's feeling right now?" She adds on. I look at them and then back up at the ceiling never saying a word.

Charlie pov

I was tacking a flyer to the school board for duet auditions when I feel someone come up behind me. I didn't turn around but I knew who it was. "Hi." Maya says shyly. I turn around and smile at her. "Hey." "Oh no we've turned into Riley and Lucas!" I thought. "So.." we both say at the same time. We laugh and I gesture for her to go first.

"can we talk?" She ask. I nod my head and we move to the stairs and sit. "So how have you been?" She asks looking at her hands. I wanted to say i miss you and kiss her but I knew that would drive her away. So instead I say "I'm doing alright the closer the festival gets the more nervous I get." She laughs and says "yeah I know what you mean. How's your parents and mag pie?"

"The folks are good miss seeing you around though and Maggie misses her partner in crime." I say nudging her. She giggles and says "I always thought you were her partner in crime?" I nod my head "well when a certain blue eyed blonde came along I got downgraded." She bites her lip and hair falls in her face.

I knew I shouldn't have done it but I scoot closer to her and put it behind her ear and gently cup her cheek. "Mostly I miss my best friend. It's not the same without her." I say gently running my thumb over her cheek. She moves back and murmur "this was a mistake." I knew she was going to run so I grab her and didn't let go."let go of me Charlie!" She says through gritted teeth.

I just tighten my hold on her. "No." she looks up at me and I see tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm not going to let go my. And want to know why?" I take a deep breath and say "because I love you! There I've said it. Kissing you wasn't a mistake hanging out with wasn't a mistake. Everything we do together I love doing with you. Because it's you. I want to be with you! I don't know how long I've had these feelings for you but their there always pushing to get out and you know what I want them out!"

I go in to kiss her but she pushes me away and runs away from me. "Damn it!" I say out loud hitting the locker.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey stranger." I turn around and see Riley smiling standing by the music room door. "Hey." I say putting down my guitar. She walks towards me and sits on the chair in front of me. "So.." she says tapping her fingers on her knees. I chuckle "so" I knew she was going to talk about Maya so I changed the subject. "What's new with you? Still madly in love with Friar?"

She giggles and says "of course!" I laugh at how she lights up. "So we need to talk?" She says once she stops giggling. I pick up my guitar and start strumming. "Talk about what?" She puts her hand on the guitar to stop me. "I think we both know what I want to talk about.

I sigh and put my guitar down again. "What's there to talk about?" She shakes her head and smiles. "Wow I never thought i meet someone as stubborn as Maya." I smirk and stand up. "I'm not stubborn I put my heart out there and she threw it as far as she could and for good measure buried where she wouldn't find it."

Riley starts laughing i turn around and look at her. "Wow okay maybe you aren't stubborn but you sure are dramatic." I rub my neck and say "I told her I love you did you know?" She smiles "I know." I sigh and lay across the piano bench. "She loves you too you know?"

I look up at the ceiling and chuckle "you and Maggie been talking?." "Why?" Riley asks. I turn my head towards her and say "Maggie says the same thing. She smiles and says "well we see the truth even when others don't." I smile and look at the ceiling again.

"So you find someone to sing with yet?" Riley ask moving closer to me. "No one promising." This makes her laugh. "You mean no one compares to the blue eye blond you've grown accustomed to." I chuckle and say "you may be right about that." Riley grabs my hand and I look at her. "Don't give up on her Charlie. She's just scared."

"I know i wish I could show her that I'm not going to leave that I'll always be here. No matter what." I sit up and look Riley in the eyes. "Even if that means never being with her. I would sacrifice the way I feel to keep her in my life." Riley just smiles and says "maybe you should tell her that."

I nod my head and stand up. "Your right I should. I don't want to lose her. She's my best friend after all." Riley gasps and says "oh I'm definitely telling the boys you said that." I widen my eyes and say "don't you dare!" She giggles and runs off yelling "to late!" I chuckle and think about what I'm going to say to Maya.

Maya pov

"Ugh! I give up!" I shout throwing my sketch book and breaking my third pencil. My mom picks up my book and says "Maya what's going on with you?" Before I could respond I hear "My My!" Maggie runs at me full speed and jumps into my arms. "Hey mag pie!" I say hugging her tightly.

"My my I've missed you! Where have you been?" She says and then whispers "is it because you and Charlie are in love and you're scared?" I pull back and nervously laugh. "What?! No I just been busy with school and my art work."

Mrs. Gardner walks up to me and hugs me. "Hello Maya, we miss seeing you around the house. Doesn't seem the same." I look at her and say "what doesn't?" She smiles and says "seeing Charlie around the house with no grass or paint on him." I laugh and rub my arms I could feel my cheeks heating up and knew everyone saw them too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask gathering my stuff up. "Well I have to go back to work and Charlie is still at school so your mom agrees to watch Maggie for a bit." Mrs. Gardner says putting Maggie on a stool. I smile at her and look at my mom. "Well I better get going be good Maggie." She says kissing her cheek.

When she leaves I walk over to my mom. "Why didn't you tell me you were watching her today? Is Charlie coming to get her?" She gives me a weird look and wipes down the counter. "I thought you guys were friends? What's going on Maya?" I bite my lip and say nothing.

"I'm just going to sit with mag pie and sketch." I grab my stuff and Maggie hand and sit in a booth. I gave her some paper and markers to draw with. I tried to sketch and not think about Charlie. But everything I draw makes me think of him. I was sketching and noticed I was drawing little guitars. I rip it out my book and crumble it.

"What's wrong my my?" Maggie asks looking at me. I smile at her and say "oh nothing mag pie just can't figure out what to draw." She smiles at me and says "Charlie says when you get stuck you usually take a breath and close your eyes." I start blushing.

"He said that?" I ask looking at her. She smiles and grabs my hand. "He says when you do that you open your eyes and you have a light that surrounds you and you let the brush guide you." I couldn't believe he told her that about me. I didn't think anyone paid that close attention to me except Riley.

I smile and look up and my smile slowly fades. I see Charlie with a girl I've never seen before and she had her hand on his shoulder and talking closely to each other. I see he had a smirk on his face. I couldn't believe it he tells me he loves me and here he was flirting with another girl. I feel the tears coming and I quickly wipe them away.

"I can't do this." I whisper. "What you say my my?" Maggie asked looking up at me. I smile and say "nothing I just remember I left something in the back. I'll be back okay." She nods her head and goes back to drawing. I go in the back and let the tears fall. I watch Charlie come in and walk up to my mom they talk for a minute and then he goes to Maggie.

I see her whisper something to him and he looks towards my way. I duck so he can't see me after a minute or two I lift my head and see Maggie and him leave. I walk out and look at the door. I stood there a minute and then walked to the table. I see Maggie left her drawings on the table. I pick it up and smile. She drew little stick figures of her and me and Charlie standing in the backyard.

I sat there staring at it when I hear someone walk in. I didn't pay much attention until they were in front of me. "Hey there ferret." My eyes widen and I look up and gasps. "Josh."


	11. Chapter 11

"Josh!" I gasp "what are you doing here?" He just smirks at me and sits down. "Had some time off from school so I thought I come visit my brother and my favorite ferret." I blush at his comment. "Oh." Is all I say.

He looks at me and says "so what's new in the world of Maya Hart?" I shrug my shoulders and say "not much. Just trying to figure out what I'm entering in the arts and music festival in April." His eyes widen and he leans on the table. "The great Maya Hart is having trouble coming up with something?"

I nod my head and he chuckles. "I find that hard to believe." I smile slightly "well believe it cause I am." He leans back and says "well what can I do to help unstick you." Saying that made me think of Charlie. "Hey." Josh says grabbing my hand. "Where you go right now?"

I chuckle and say "I didn't go anywhere just a little lost in thought." He just looks at me but never lets go of my hand. I find myself staring at it and thinking it didn't feel like when I held Charlie's hand. I shake that thought away and look at josh. "So how are you going to help me?" I say smiling.

He smirks and says "I got some ideas. Let's go."

Charlie pov

"I'm never going to find a duet partner." I say to Farkle throwing my pencil across the room. "Whoa what happen in here?" Lucas asks when Zay and him come in my room and see papers scattered everywhere. I sigh and lay on the the floor.

"It seems our dear friend is having trouble figuring out who to sing with." Farkle tells them. "He's not having trouble, he just doesn't want them." Zay says spinning himself on my chair. I roll my eyes and the others chuckle.

"So what if I want Maya! It's not like I can have her." I shout silencing them. "Dude what's going on with you?" Lucas ask as they all lay down on my floor around me. I sigh once again and tell them. "Whoa you told her you love her?" Zay says looking at me.

"Yup and she ran. I don't know what's going on with her?" I say rubbing my face. "Are you just going to give her up?" Farkle asks. "No!" I shout sitting up. "I don't want to lose her. But if loving her is going to push her away then I need to figure out a way to put those feelings aside and keep her as my friend."

They all get up and share a look. "You're willing to put aside your real feelings to keep her? That's crazy man." Zay says shaking his head. Farkle and Lucas look at each other than me. "What?" I ask looking between them. They smile and say at the same time. "That's not crazy that's exactly something Riley would do."

I smile and remember that is what she did when she thought Maya liked Lucas. In the end it was all a misunderstanding and now they're happy. "Well unlike Rucas.." I say gesturing at one half of it. "Maya doesn't feel the same way as me." Farkle and Lucas both hit me and Zay laughs.

"What the hell man?!" I say rubbing my arms. "Farkle when did you learn how to punch?" He smirks and says "I have my secrets." We all laugh. "Okay rocky, so you think putting aside my feelings is a mistake?" They shake their heads. "No it's not. If anything I think it would show Maya you truly love her and don't want to lose her or she won't lose you." Farkle says. I lay down again and say "I hope you're right."

Maya pov

I couldn't stop laughing at Josh's story from when he was younger. We were currently sitting at a picnic table in the park with ice cream. "Oh man Cory is going to kill me for telling you." I wipe my tears and say "torturing Matthews with this is going to be so much fun! I'm so glad I have him for another year after this." Josh just looks at me.

"What?" I ask smiling. "Oh nothing just trying to figure out what's got you in a rut?" I playfully roll my eyes and say "please Joshua Matthews I'm not in a rut." He smirks and crosses his arms. "Wow she used my full name." I giggle and kick him under the table.

"Where to next on your tour of things to help me?" He gets up and offers his arm. I smile and take it. "Well that depends Ms. Hart." I look up at him and say "on what?" He smirks again and says "if you're ready to have your butt kicked on the golf course."

He playfully kicks me in the butt and runs ahead. "Oh baby Matthews you're so dead!" I yell chasing him. We get to the mini golf course and I see Farkle and Missy with Lucas and Riley. "Hey kiddies!" Josh shouts to them when we get closer.

Riley's eyes widen and everyone else do too. "Uncle Josh what are you doing here?" She asks giving him a hug. "Came to visit for awhile seen this blond ferret in the bakery thought I beat her in mini golf." He says smiling at me. I feel my cheeks heat up and Riley just looks at me.

"Why don't you guys go in I need to talk to Maya a minute." Riley tells them pulling me back. "Peaches what are you doing?" She ask crossing her arms. I smirk at her and say "what are you talking about I'm about to show josh that losing to a girl is all that is going to happen today."

She raises her eyebrow and says "what about Charlie Maya?" I roll my eyes. "Riles I told you I don't like him like that and we are taking a break from our friendship. Besides he doesn't really feel anything I say that girl he was with today." Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to say something but doesn't.

"See I'm right he doesn't love me. Let it go Riley. I have." I walk away from her but turn and see her shake her head.

Charlie pov

"Zay you could have gone with them you know." Currently he was sulking cause he didn't go on the double date with the couples of the group. "No they need their time together and besides you and I are going to play video games until we can't see anymore."

I roll my eyes and say "oh joy!" He laughs and punches me. "Dude I'm seriously going to have a bruise on my arm. You guys are mean." I say playfully punching him back. He gets up and says "I'm going to grab a soda want one?" I nod my head and set up the video games.

10 minutes later he comes back. "Dude what took so long? I could have got my own soda with how long you were taking." He grinned and said "who is that hottie in your backyard with your sister?" I grimace and said "please tell me you aren't talking about my mom?"

He falls to the floor laughing and says "although she is cute and gives me extra mashed potatoes when I come over for dinner.." I chuck a pillow at him. He dodges it and says "I'm talking about the brunette with the green eyes." I roll my eyes "oh her that's my cousin Angie. She just got into town today she was with me when I picked up Maggie from the bakery."


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay I've narrowed it down to three girls that I think would be perfect." Lucas tells me handing me their information. We were currently in the music room at school. I look at them and sigh. "Dude come on you need to choose already." I grab the papers and look them over.

"Alright I like.." I was saying but got interrupted by the door slamming open. "Charlie Gardner!" Riley yells at me. I could see the anger in her eyes and the steam coming out of her ears. "Oh no." Lucas whispers and steps towards her. "Hey beautiful what's wrong?" He asks her trying to hug her.

She pushes him to the side and grabs me by the shirt. "Whoa Riley what's going on?" "Want to know what's wrong?!" She shouts. I just nod my head. "I'll tell you what's wrong a certain boy tells my best friend he loves her and then is seen flirting with another girl right in front of her."

"Dude!" Lucas shouts at me. Riley continues to glare at me "well aren't you going to say something?!" I look at her and gulp. "What?!" Is all I can say. She releases me and They stare at me. "I didn't flirt with some girl in front of Maya. She's the only one for me." I start to fill myself get angry.

"Why does she even care if I did or not? She said she didn't want to be together or even be friends! Who does that? I put my heart out there for her and she accuses me of flirting with someone else?' Are you kidding me!" I sit down at the piano and slam the keys. "Whoa there buddy calm down." Lucas says sitting next to me.

Riley sits on the opposite side. "Riley why would maya think I flirted with some other girl in front of her?" Riley looks at me and explains what happened last week. For some reason I start laughing. "Okay Gardner has lost his mind." Lucas says patting my back. I keep laughing and say "that is the most hilarious thing I've heard in awhile. That girl was my cousin Angie. She just got into town that day and had to come with me to get Maggie."

Lucas starts laughing too but Riley just looks at me. "Why did Maya say you guys were flirting and she was whispering in your ear?" I think back to that day and rub my neck. "Yeah don't tell Zay but she seen him and thought he was cute and was begging me to set them up."

Riley and Lucas both make a face causing all of us to laugh. "Riley tell Maya there isn't anyone I want to be with or flirt with then her." She smiles and says "maybe you should tell her that yourself." I stand and say "maybe you're right." and I walk out.

Maya pov

Hanging out with Josh was fun but I told him I need to take a walk clear my head. I didn't know my head was pointing me in the direction of cheese soufflé house. I didn't realize I was even there till I was standing by the gate. "What are you doing Maya?" I tell myself out loud. I was going to leave but Maggie catches me.

"My my your here!" She yells running towards me. "Hey mag pie! I thought I visit for a few minutes." She pulls me into the yard and I look around. "Charlie isn't here yet." She says smiling at me. I look down at her and say "I wasn't looking for him." She giggles and says "okay my my."

I start laughing at her and we were playing when someone comes out the house. "Hey Maggie whose your friend?" I turn and see it's the girl from the bakery. She was prettier up close no wonder Charlie likes her. Maggie runs to her and pulls her to me I stand up. "Angie this is my my. My my meet Angie."

We shake hands and she laughs "I'm guessing my my isn't your real name." I smile slightly and say "no it's Maya." She looks at me and her eyes widen. "Oh your Maya." I release her hand and say "I got to go." And I rush out of there. I make it home and throw myself on my bed.

I fall asleep and next thing I hear is a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I groan. "It's Charlie, can I come in?" I admittedly sit up and fix my hair. "Stop it it's just cheese soufflé." I say to myself. "Come in." He walks in and closes the door. "Hi." He says giving me a short wave. I laugh and wave "hi" back.

He kept looking at me not saying anything and I could feel my cheeks heat up. "So what brings you by." I say crossing my legs. He looked like he was at war with what he wanted to say to me. He rubs his neck and clears his throat. "Well I wanted to see how you were? We haven't talked in a couple months and Angie said you stopped by." I roll my eyes at the mention of her name.

"I'm good I don't know why I went to your house today. I guess you could say it was force of habit." I say coldly. He just looks at me and shakes his head. "Maya I don't want to be like this anymore." I bite my cheek and say "like what?" He leans on my dresser and sighs. "Like this! Not being able to talk to you or hang out together. I miss my best friend."

I take a breath to keep the tears away. "Charlie I told you we need a break from us right now. Especially with how we feel for each other." I bite my lip and his eyes widen. "How do you feel for me?" I shake my head and say "like no matter what I say one of us will get hurt." I see the tears forming in his eyes and he looks away.

I take that time to fan mine so no tears fall. "Maybe you're right. We can't be friends with how I feel." He has his back to me but I can see he's trying not to cry. "But maybe.." he started to say but was interrupted by someone knocking on my door. "Hey ferret your mom let me in. Ready to go?" Josh says.

Charlie looks at him and then me. I didn't know what to say so I say "yeah I was just talking to Charlie." Josh turns to look at him and says "oh hey aren't you the one Maya calls cheese something?" Charlie just keeps looking at me and then turns to josh. "No just Charlie." He says shaking his hand. "Well it looks like you guys got a date or something to go on so I'll get out your way." He doesn't say anything else just leaves my room.

"Well that was a little weird." Josh says sitting on my bed. I lightly laugh and say "yeah it was."


	13. Chapter 13

**_December_**

Charlie pov

"Thanks guys for helping me move this stuff in for my cousin." I tell the boys. "No problem gives me more time to stare at her." Zay says staring at her. I punch him in the arm. "Dude don't be gross!" He just laughs and runs over to flirt with her. I shake my head at him. "So what do you guys got planned for the rest of the day?" I ask Farkle and Lucas.

They share a look with each other. "Well we were gonna go to the movies later." Lucas says rubbing his neck. I look at them and knew what he was getting at. With Maya and Josh too. "That's cool I finally found my duet partner and we are starting to practice. Which reminds me I should go meet her." I go in my room and grab my stuff.

"Gardner are you okay?" Lucas asks coming in with Farkle right behind him. I smile "yeah I'm good I just want her to be happy and if that means Riley's uncle then I'm okay with that. I just need to.." I pause "get my stuff together to get ready to leave. I'll see you guys later."

Maya pov

"Riley where are the guys?" I asks her while she tried to call Lucas. "Calm down peaches Lucas said they were on their way." "Who was all coming?" I asked hoping she wouldn't say who I knew was coming. "Um I don't know Lucas just said we would all look like we were on a big date." She says.

I laugh at what she says. "What kind of nonsense does that make?" I asks her. I pace in front of the theater "Maya relax the movie hasn't started yet we have time" Josh says putting his arm around me. I smile at him but it quickly goes away when I see Riley shaking her head at me.

Before I could say something to her she says "oh look here they come now." I stiffen under Josh arm and knew he felt it. "Cold Maya?" I shake my head. "Just a little chill." I say with a smile. I see Missy and Farkle then Lucas trailing behind them. I still hadn't seen Charlie yet. "Huckleberry where is everyone else?" I yell when he gets closer.

"Calm down penny they're right there." I look and see Zay with Charlie's new girlfriend Angie. They walk up to us and I couldn't help what came out. "Zay what are you doing with Cheese soufflé girlfriend? Are you cheating on him cause if you're I'll kick your ass!" I say to her with anger.

Everyone just looks at me and Angie backs up a little behind Zay. "Damn Maya this is his cousin not his girlfriend. Who is telling you these things?" Zay says grabbing her hand and walking inside. I didn't know what to say I just stood there. Riley and Lucas just looked at me and i could see the disappointment in Riley's eyes.

"you okay Maya?" Josh asks me. I forgot he was still with me. I look at him and smile. "Yeah I'm good." He smiles and says "I guess that's what happens when you don't get to see the dancing hotdog huh?" I laugh and nudged him. We go to watch the movie but I couldn't enjoy it. I kept thinking about Charlie and how i misjudged him.

"Riles quit squirming around would ya." I was trying to draw her but she wasn't cooperating with me. "Sorry peaches but this chair is hurting my butt." I start laughing at her. "I'm almost done just picture ranger rick staring at you right now."

She starts smiling and I knew I would have at least an hour before she got antsy again. "Hey girls!" Our friend Sara said walking by the quad. "Hey Sara, Riley don't move!" Sara laughs when Riley gives her a short wave. "What are you still doing at school Christmas vacation started already." I ask concentrating on my picture.

"I could ask you the same thing Maya." She says jokingly. I chuckle. "Well I'm here cause I needed to grab my music sheets to take to Charlie's house." I snap my pencil and hear Riley gasps. "You okay Maya?" Sara ask looking at me. I swallow the lump in my throat and say "yeah just a little hand cramp. Why are you going to cheese soufflé house?"

She starts smiling "well he asked me if I would sing with him in the festival." She must have seen the look on my face because she ask "is that okay with you?" I slightly smile and say "yeah of course he's my friend I'm glad he finally found someone." She looks at me then waves bye to us.

"you okay?" Riley ask trying not to look at me. I sniff and wipe the tears i didn't know started coming. "Yeah I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?" I say grabbing another pencil. "Maya it's okay to not be." I look down and don't say anything. "I would love to give you a hug right now." Riley says after awhile.

I start laughing and say "after I finish then we can hug okay?" She shouts "yay!"

Charlie pov

"wow I didn't think I would be able to sing or play in front of somebody I wasn't related to." I tell Sara when we finished practice. She giggles and says "I have that effect on people." I look at her confused. "I'm like that annoying sister you want to run from." I start laughing and say "you aren't that bad."

"spoken like a true brother would and lies to his sister. Be honest I got annoying with my pestering you to be your partner?" I shake my head and chuckle "okay maybe a little." We pack up her stuff. "So are you nervous?" I shake my head no and then say "very!" "Well I think you will be great."

"Thanks. Want to grab a smoothie since it's still early?" She shakes her head yes. We get to topangas and I see Zay and Angie making out. "Gross! I'm going to be sick!" I shout walking towards them. Angie blushes while Zay starts grinning. Sara sits down and I tell her I'll get the drinks.

"Hey it's Charlie right?" I hear someone say. I turn around and see Riley's uncle standing by the counter. "Yeah it is." He gets closer and says "are you sure it's not Cheese soufflé?" I look at him and he just smirks. "Let's talk outside." He says gesturing with him thumb. I nod and follow but I see Zay looking at us and pulls his phone out.

"So what do you want to talk about? Or is this the part where we take off our jackets and fight? Cause if it is can I at least drink my drink before you bust my lip." He looks at me and starts laughing. "What?" I say looking at him weirdly. "I'm not going to fight you man."

"Okay then what are we going to do dance?" He keeps laughing and shakes his head. "I see why Maya likes you so much. You both are smart asses." I cross my arms at the mention of her. "You like her don't you?" He says after looking at me. I don't say anything. He sits down at the table and so do I. "I think it's only fair I tell you I like her too." He says waiting for me to say something.

I look at the table. "Well congrats it looks like she likes you too. I mean didn't she always? She calls you boing." I say looking at him. His eyes widen like he realized something but doesn't say anything. "Look man the relationship between Maya and i is complicated but I will still care for her even when we don't talk. She's my best friend and I want her to be happy and you seem to make her happy so.."

I get up. "So treat her right she deserves happiness and everything that comes with it. And make sure she doesn't give up on the festival I know she was blocked but maybe you could say something to help her out." He was about to say something when we we hear "what's going on here?"

We both look up and see Riley and Maya standing by the top steps. Maya was looking at me and I slightly smile. I look back at Josh and see him look at me then her. "Uncle Josh what are you saying to Charlie?" Riley says coming down with Maya behind her. "Calm down there feisty we were just talking." I say jokingly with her.

"yeah Riley we were just talking." Josh says nodding his head. I look at her and smile I feel Maya eyes on me so I turn to her. "Hey My." She smiles and says "hey soufflé." Riley looks between the two of us and I knew what she was going to say so I cut her off. "Well I better get back in there I kinda left Sara by herself and I don't want to scar her anymore than what she is froming having to watch Zay make out with my cousin."

I shudder at that making Riley and Josh laugh. I walk back in with them and nod my head when I see Zay look at me. "Sorry about that Sara." She just pats my shoulder and says "it's okay but I may need to cut my eyes out from having to sit here looking at Zay and Angie make out."

I start laughing and could feel someone look at me. I turn around and see Maya looking at me than she turns away and starts talking to Josh. "Oh boy." I murmur to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Maya pov

"Maya don't you love Christmas time!" Riley asked me while twirling in the snow. I couldn't help smiling at her. "Nobody loves this time more than you riles." She stops twirling and grabs my hands. "Oh no Matthews I don't twirl!" I shout to her. She just giggles and says "well today you do!"

"Come on honey we were supposed to meet everyone at the bakery." I grab her arm and we go to topangas. "Christmas time is my favorite time of the year!" Riley sings as we enter. I was giggling at her when I see Charlie standing off to the side with Sara. He looks over at me and smiles and then turns back to talking to Sara.

I smile slightly and walk over to the rest of our friends. "So I think since there are more of us now we should expand the secret Santa." Lucas suggests. Everyone groans and Riley squeals. "I love it Lucas but let's have a second one. Since I'm sure most of you bought your gifts already?" Riley tells us.

"Okay it's settled." Riley grabs a paper and pencil. "Sara do you want to do secret santa with us?" Sara and Charlie make there way to where we were seated and Sara says yes. "Okay so who else?" Lucas asks looking at Riley write down names. "Josh said he would do it." I add looking at them.

Riley looks at me and then glances at Charlie. I could feel his eyes on me and my cheeks heat up. Everyone gets quiet until Charlie starts chuckling. "We should have a Christmas party." He says looking at Riley. She admittedly starts smiling and writing ideas down. "We can have it here and everyone draws names now and whoever is left that's who josh will get." Riley adds.

We all draw names and I see Charlie smile and look at Sara. I didn't know why but I was getting angry. "Hey penny you alright?" Lucas asks sitting by me. I laugh and say "of course why wouldn't I be ranger rick." He looks at where I'm looking and chuckles. "Something funny huckleberry?"

He shakes his head and says "you know if it wasn't for you and Charlie giving Riley and I a little push every now and again I don't think we would have admitted our feelings for each other." I start laughing "yes you would have it would have taken awhile but you would have."

He nods his head and smiles at Riley. "Maybe your right but I wouldn't have wanted to waste the time we would have had if we did wait. I love Riley and I wouldn't want to wait to be with her. Does that make sense?" I laugh again and say "yes it does." I look over at Charlie talking to his cousin and Zay and say "by admitting it sooner you got to have more time with her than wasting it on what ifs."

He smiles and nudges me towards Charlie. I lightly punch him and walk towards Charlie. When he sees me coming he starts smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey soufflé." I say standing in front of him. "Hi My." He says back. Zay and Angie notice us looking at each other and walk away.

"So.. can we talk?" I ask him. He smiles at me and intertwines our hands. I look down and smile at him. He starts moving in towards me and I do the same. Just as we were about to kiss Josh comes in with his friends. I let go of Charlie's hand and he frowns. I try to say something but Josh calls my name.

"Hey Maya come here there's some people I want you to meet." He shouts to me. I look back at Charlie but see he is already walking out the door. Riley and Lucas look at me and they both go out after him. I put a smile on my face and walk to Josh. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and introduces me as his girlfriend. I gasps.

Charlie pov

"Hey Charlie wait!" Lucas shouts but I keep walking. I stop at the crosswalk and feel someone jump on me. "Riley what are you doing?" Lucas says to her. "I'm stopping him from leaving." I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Riley you could have just grabbed my arm you didn't have to jump on me." She giggles and slides off.

We go and sit on the steps of a nearby building. I see Lucas and Riley sharing a look and I chuckle. "It's fine guys Maya made her choice and as much as it pains me I need to get over her once and for all." Lucas pats my shoulder and Riley rests her head on my other side.

"She's just confused right now Charlie please don't give up on her!" Riley pleads with me. I shake my head "no she isn't. I was an idiot to think she would have gotten over your uncle." I sigh and stand up. "Look guys I want us to stay friends but it's going to take some time before I can be in the same place as both of them.

They look at each other and Lucas says "what are you saying Gardner?" I take a deep breath and say "I think I need to stay away awhile focus on other things maybe go out and meet someone." I laugh at that. "Just don't tell anyone I'll tell the rest of them. Okay?"

I start to walk away but Riley says "what about Maya?" I put my head down and turn around "can you tell her for me please?" Riley looks sad but nods her head yes and runs and hugs me. "Bye Riley." I nod at Lucas and head home.

Maya pov

To say things changed after Josh announced to his friends I was his girlfriend would be an understatement. I didn't really feel like his girlfriend. We did the same things we did when we were just friends. I didn't know what it was and I tried to talk to Riley but she didn't really want to hear it.

She was still holding a grudge against Josh for swooping in and messing things up. I told her it was my life and he didn't swoop in I let him in. We haven't really spoken since our fight. But tonight was the secret santa Christmas party at the Matthews apartment so I knew she would end up talking to me there.

I just wasn't ready to face Charlie and have him see me with Josh. "Hey ferret you ready to go?" Josh calls from my living room. I look in the mirror and say "yeah I'm coming." We hold hands all the way to Riley's and I couldn't help looking at our hands and how I didn't feel the same thing I felt when Charlie held mine.

We get upstairs and I brace myself for seeing Charlie. When Riley opens the door she hugs us and walks away. I start looking around for him and Josh says "looking for someone Maya?" I shake my head and say "oh no just my mom." I walk through the party and still haven't seen him yet.

I sit down at the living room bay window and watch everyone having a good time. Every time the door opens I would get happy thinking it was him but it wasn't. "He didn't come." Someone says to me. I look up and it's his cousin Angie. "Oh." Is all I say. She sits next to me and I turn to her and say "I'm sorry about threatening you at the movies. I don't know what got into me." She smiles and says "I do."

I wait for her to say more but Zay calls her name and she gets up."hey you having fun?" Josh asks sitting next to me. I smile and say "of course! Christmas here is like Disneyland!" He chuckles and says "yeah Riley does like to go all out. I think she tries to top the Christmas from last year."

I giggle and see Riley looking at me. "Secret santa time now." She cheers. We all sit down and everyone gets two presents. Riley makes us take turns opening the gifts we each got. It's my turn and I look at the gifts. I open the first and it's a silver necklace with a silver M and paint brush. I open the second one and find a new art set with my name engraved on it.

I look at everyone to see who gave it to me and Lucas says "the gifts were from Charlie. He was your secret santa." I look down at them and smile.


	15. Chapter 15

_**January**_

Maya pov

"Riles are you here?" I call out as I climb through the window. She walks back into her room dressed up nicely. "Whoa there honey got a hot date with ranger rick?" She shakes her head and walks into her closet. I hop on her bed and say "so where you going then?"

She bites her lip and doesn't say anything. "Riles?" She sighs "Charlie was feeling super nervous so the guys convinced him to play for us to help him out." I look down and play with the necklace he got me and say "oh." She sits next to me and grabs my hand. "You could always come with you know?"

I stand up and say "no that's alright got a date with Josh anyway." Riley gets up and puts her jacket on. "Hey riles?" She looks at me "when he starts playing don't look at him right away. It helps if he doesn't see you looking at him." She walks towards me and gives me a hug.

"Peaches just come with me. We all know he will do fine with you there." I shake my head and reach for my necklace again. I start fiddling with it and Riley gestures for me to sit at the bay window with her. "Maya why are you with uncle Josh?" I stare at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean why am I with him? I like him! That's why!" She shakes her head "no you don't."

I stand up "what do you mean I don't like him?! Why would I be with him if I didn't?" She stands up and puts her hands on my shoulders "because he's the safe choice that's why." I knock her hands down "that is not true! He has never been the safe choice. He always told me I was to young for him now I'm not." She chuckles "peaches you're still to young. And admit it he is."

I feel the tears coming and quickly wipe them away. "Maya if the roles were reversed would you have let me deny what I was feeling deep down?" I don't say anything I just sit on the bed wiping my eyes. Riley sighs "peaches just think about what I said okay? I got to go I'm going to be late." She kisses my forehead and walks out.

Charlie pov

"I don't think I can do this guys." I say to Riley and Lucas. I look at everyone in the backyard and shake my hands. "Charlie it's going to be okay. We made everyone promise to be on their best behavior even Zay." Riley assures me. "Yeah Angie told him no more kissing if he heckled you." Lucas adds making me grimace.

"Gross Friar I didn't need to know that." Lucas chuckles and pats me on the back and heads outside. I keep looking out there for the one person I knew wasn't going to be there. Riley sees me and smiles. "You know she was the first person I didn't feel that nervous to play in front of. Even with all her jokes about me being a bad singer I felt comfortable with her."

"I know. If it helps picture her out there making fun of you." Riley says before heading out back. I try to shake off my nerves and hear Riley telling everyone when I play not to look at me until I got comfortable. I chuckle that's what Maya did when I played for her the first time.

 _ **Flashback one year ago**_

 _"Again Charlie please!" Maggie begged me. I smiled and said "later Maggie Maya is about to come over." She pouts and gives me her puppy dog eyes. I chuckle "okay last time alright?" She jumps up and down shouting yay! I start strumming my guitar and sing to her._

 _"You with the sad eyes_

 _Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
Its hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

 _But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow"_

 _I was about to sing the next part when I hear clapping. I stop playing and turn to the side gate. "My My!" Maggie shouts running to her. I put my guitar down and Maggie drags Maya towards me. "My My is here now Charlie I'm going in." She says and skips into the house. I feel Maya looking at me and I rub my neck. "Go ahead say it."_

 _She didn't say anything for a while so I looked at her and she was just smiling at me. "Alright can you say something because I've learned a quiet Maya is not a good thing." She gasps and punches me in the arm. I start laughing and say "there's the Maya we all know and love."_

 _I go to pick up my guitar and she says "how come we don't know you can play?" I shrug my shoulders and say "I don't know. I get really nervous playing in front of someone. I really only play in front of mag pie. She doesn't make fun of me." Maya looks at me weirdly._

 _"What?" She shakes her head at me "do you really think we would make fun of you?" I didn't say anything. She laughs "okay well huckleberry and Zay might but those two are dorks they know nothing." I lightly chuckle and say "thanks My." I start walking into the house when she blocks me._

 _"My what are you doing?" She just smiles and pulls me back to the bench we had out back. "Play for me." She picks up my guitar and puts it on my lap. I didn't say anything but shook my head. "Come on Cheese soufflé I won't make fun of you unless you're a bad singer." She giggles nudging me._

 _I smile but was still a little hesitant. "I don't think so My." I tell her putting it back down. She groans and grabs me by the shirt. "Listen here soufflé you better start playing or I'm going to murder you!" I thought she was serious until I seen her smirk at me._

 _"okay feisty pants I'll play but could you not look at me." She tilts her head and I smile. "It will help if I can't see or feel you looking at me." She mouths o and covers her eyes with her hands. I pick up my guitar and strum it. "Is there a particular song you want to hear?" "Wow how many songs do you know?" I chuckle and say "a few not that many yet."_

 _She laughs and says "surprise me then." I take a deep breath and start playing._

 _"Something in the way she moves_

 _Attracts me like no other lover_

 _Something in the way she woos me_

 _I don't want to leave her now_

 _You know I believe and how_

 _Something in in her smile she knows_

 _That I don't need no other lover_

 _Something in her style that shows me_

 _I don't want to leave her now_

 _Your'e asking me will my love grow_

 _I don't know l, I don't know_

 _You stick around and it may show_

 _I don't know, I don't know_

 _I play the last part as an instrumental. I put my guitar down and didn't look at her. "So.." I say looking at my hands. She grabs my hand and I look up. She was smiling and I started smiling too. "That was... amazing Charlie." I start grinning at her "thanks My." We stand up and I pick up my guitar and grab her hand._

 _"Since you played for me I think it's only fair I buy you a smoothie." She says smiling at me. I chuckle and say "how about I buy you one and we take mag pie for ice cream?" She links her arm with mine and says "I was hoping you say that soufflé." We walk into the house laughing._

 **End of flashback**

I smile at the memory and head outside to play for my friends.


	16. Chapter 16

**February**

Charlie pov

"So Gardner what are we gonna do for your birthday?" Lucas ask as soon as he sits down at the lunch table. With the festival coming up I was going over everything I would need. "Charlie are you listening?" Zay says throwing peas at me. "Huh?" I say looking towards them.

They start laughing "dude where is your head at right now?" I rub my neck "sorry the festival is getting closer and so are my nerves. I mean playing for you guys was okay but there is going to be over a thousand." I shudder. "Dude you will be fine and you know what will help take your mind of it?" Farkle says.

I look at him shaking my head . "Nothing will take my mind off it." They share a look with each other and smile. "What?" I look at them weirdly. "There is one sure fire thing that will?" Lucas says. "Yeah and what is that?" I asks. Zay stands up and says "Party! Party! Party!" With Farkle and Lucas joining him.

I start laughing and say "alright alright party it is."

Maya pov

"Peaches what cha doing? You know it's lunchtime right?" Riley says walking in with a bag. I smile and say "I just wanted to paint awhile. I guess festival jitters or something. What do you have in the bag?" She starts swaying with it and says "well I may or may not have brought us some sandwiches and cake."

"You mean you had huckleberry pick us up some cake and sandwiches?" I tell her shaking my head and laughing. She blushes and says "not this time. I asked dad to pick us up some." "Great! I'm starving!" I say wiping my hands. "Well you're a growing girl peaches you shouldn't skip lunch." Riley's says scolding me like a mom.

"Okay honey." I tell her patting her hand. We sit down and start to eat. Her phone goes off and she starts giggling. "Ew is ranger rick sending you dirty texts?" I ask sticking out my tongue. She turns red and I start laughing "Riley Matthews I didn't know you two had it in you?"

"Maya! Lucas isn't sending me dirty messages." She says blushing. "Well then what is he sending you?" I ask before grabbing her phone.

Rileybean-I miss you

BearyLuke-no i miss you more

Rileybean-but I love you more

BearyLuke-not possible I love you to Pluto and back

I hand her back her phone and look at the smile that takes over her face. "I want that kind of love." I thought to myself. "What am I saying?!" I shake my head and Riley looks at me. "You alright peaches?" I smile and say "yeah just you and huckleberry cuteness is making me queasy."

I start laughing and she shakes her head. "Huh?" She says after a minute. I toss my sandwich wrapper and look up. "What's up riles?" She sends a text and looks at me. "The boys convinced Charlie to have a party for his birthday. Even though he completely forgot about it."

I bite my cheek "oh." Riley walks up to me and says "he wants to invite you Maya but he thinks you will say no. Since you guys are on a time out from being friends." I lightly chuckle "he doesn't have to worry I... I'll go." Riley starts smiling so big I think her cheeks might fall off her face.

I cover my ears and nod for her to do it. She covers her mouth and bounces and yells "Yay!" "Ms. Matthews why are you yelling?" Ms. Johnson shouts walking in covering her ears. Riley covers her mouth and says "sorry got a little excited." She turns red and I start laughing at her. Charlie walks in a second later and gives me a salute like he used to. I smile and feel my cheeks heat up.

I see Riley watching us from the corner of my eye and I shake my head mouthing "stop it" to her. She just keeps smiling for the rest of the day. I look over to see if I could see Charlie and he was already looking my way smiling. I smile back and he goes back to his drawing.

Charlie pov

Farkle are you sure you want to have the party at your house?" I asks. He nods and says "yeah my place is huge and besides Zay got a little carried away with the guest list." Farkle looks at Zay who is grinning and eating a cookie. "Okay so what can I do?"

"Charlie it's your birthday party we have everything under control." Zay says with his mouth full. I look at him as bits of cookies fall out his mouth. I grimace at him and he chuckles. "Don't worry Farkle and I got it." Lucas says looking at Zay shove another cookie in his mouth. "Dude slow down before you choke."

He smiles and continues eating it saying "I won't choke." We watch as he eats two more and then starts to choke. I hand him his smoothie and he swallows and says "see I didn't choke." We start laughing at him and he tries to eat two more cookies and Lucas snatches them from him.

"So where's Riley I'm surprised she left you guys in charge of the planning." "Well she was going to but she said Maya and her needed new outfits for the party." Lucas says looking at me. "Oh. So Maya is coming? I didn't think she would?" I say rubbing my neck. Lucas just smirks at me and says "that's what Riley told me."

I admittedly start smiling I knew I shouldn't have got my hopes up. Maya would probably bring her boyfriend with her but I couldn't help it she was going to come and that was all that mattered.

Maya pov

"What about this one Riley?" I hold up a pink dress for her. "Ooo I love it! I'll try it on." I hand it to her and keep looking for something for me to wear. "So Riley told me you were coming to Charlie's party I didn't think you would?" Missy says looking at dresses with me. I smile and say "yeah I thought I go and wish him a happy birthday."

I hear Riley squealing in the dressing room and start laughing. Riley walks out and shows us her dress. "I love it!" Missy says and I agree. "Here Hart I think this one will look gorgeous on you." Missy tells me while handing me a short red dress. I look at it and then them and they are smiling.

I shake my head and go try it on. We get to Farkle house and there is already a lot of people. We walk in and Zay runs towards us. "Ladies!" He shouts holding out his arms. "Hey!" Farkle shouts over the music. "Only I can say that!" We all start giggling and give Zay a hug.

The party was in full swing and I didn't see Charlie anywhere yet. I searched around the house for him and I finally found him talking to Sara and they were extremely close to each other. I frown and turn to get a drink. I moved around the party not really enjoying myself.

I watched as everyone was dancing and laughing together even Charlie and Sara. I walked out and found myself in Farkle theater. I sat down and turn on the omen. I grabbed some popcorn and was really getting into it when someone came behind me and yelled boo.

I scream and turned around and punched them in the stomach. I hear them fall and I turn on the lights. "Oh my god Charlie!" I see him clutching his stomach on the floor. "My fault I scared you." He says groaning. I smile and help him up into a seat. "Sorry you surprised me." I say sheepishly.

He takes a deep breath and smiles "no it was me I thought you heard me come in." I shake my head. "No got to caught up in the movie. So why did you leave the party?" I asks him. He grabs my hand and says "I saw you come in here. I thought we could you know.." I blush and he starts laughing.

"I meant talk My. Why what did you think I meant?" He says smirking at me. I playfully hit him in the arm and shake my head smiling. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask watching as he played with my fingers. He frowns a little and says "I wanted to talk about us."

I pull my hand back and say "there isn't an us remember?" He nods his head and whispers "yeah I know." To keep the tears away I change the subject. "I got you something." He looks at me and says "what is it?" I smile and grab my bag. I pull out a small gift wrapped box.

"Well go on open it." I say handing it to him. He smiles and unwraps it. "Wow My this is amazing. Did you paint this yourself?" I nod my head "well if you're going to be a musician you're gonna need a awesome guitar strap." He smiles and hugs me. He pulls back and rest his forehead on mine.

I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he whispers "I'm glad we're friends My." I smile trying to keep the tears away. I whisper back "Me too." He cups my cheeks and stares at me. "Hey everyone is... sorry I'm interrupting something?" Sara says in the doorway.

Charlie looks at me then smiles and says "just talking." I take a deep breath and say "yeah better get back in there before Zay eats your cake." They laugh and Charlie follows her out. I sit there and let the tears fall. "I guess he really did move on."


	17. Chapter 17

**March**

Maya pov

"peaches you are going to be fine." Riley says trying to reassure me. I continued to pace in the art room biting my nails. She chuckles and goes in her bag. "Here." She says tossing me a Twix. "Riles I don't want chocolate right now." I say tossing it back. She giggles and says "yeah but if you want fingers then you might want the Twix."

I look down and my fingers were a little numb. "Fine I'll take it." I say as she tosses it back once again. "Maya relax they're going to love your work." Riley tells me as I eat the Twix. I nod but wasn't really listening. "Ugh why didn't I read all the information before I agreed?!" I yell out.

"Because then you wouldn't be Maya Hart." Charlie says standing in the doorway. I didn't want to be happy to see him but my face betrays me and I smile. "Hey Charlie." Riley says grabbing her stuff and walking out. They exchanged a look then she smiles at me. "So.." I say slowly sitting on my stool biting my fingernails again.

He chuckles and goes through his bag. "Riley forgot our one rule we have for you." I tilt my head and say "what rules? I don't have rules?" He shakes his head and pulls out a box of red vines. "Riley and I have the rule. If one us are with you when you are nervous about something big we must at all times carry a lot of candy to distract you from you know."

He tells me gesturing to my nails. He hands me the candy and I start laughing. "What's so funny?" I bite into the candy and say "this is something I would have done for Riley." He laughs too and says "I think Lucas does have something similar but I don't think he gives her candies." I stop laughing and just look at him.

"Well that's gross?" I say getting up. Charlie starts laughing again "I didn't mean like that My." "Oh." I start pacing again and look at the clock on the wall. "Ugh what is taking so long?" I shout. Charlie stands and places his hands on my shoulders. We stand there looking at each other and then he says "I'm sure they're just having a hard time deciding what pieces of yours to use in the festival."

I smile but I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up. Charlie shakes his head and taps my forehead "no negative thoughts My. They're going to love your work." I smile at him and hug him. "Thank you soufflé." I whisper softly. "Anything for you Hart." He whispers back. "Ahem." Someone clears their throat.

We look up and I see it's Josh with flowers. "Hey what are you doing here?" I say pulling back from Charlie. "Charlie called me said I should come and congratulate you on getting your pieces chosen for the festival." Josh says watching us. I look at Charlie and he is smiling "soufflé you don't know if they're gonna choose my work.

He grabs his stuff and chuckles "what I tell ya My no negative thoughts." He taps my forehead and I giggle. I watch as he walks out and nods to Josh. Josh hands me the flowers and gives me a hug. I found myself thinking of Charlie and how being in Josh's arms didn't feel as good as Charlie's.

Charlie pov

As I walk into the bakery the first thing I hear is "Charlie Gardner what are you doing here?" I wince and turn around to face the wrath that is Riley Matthews. I walk over and say "ordering a smoothie." Lucas chuckles and Riley glares at him. "You know what I mean? You're suppose to be with Maya waiting to hear if she got in or not. You left her all alone?" Riley says in one breath.

I chuckle and say "Maya isn't alone Riley. Your uncle is with her right now and I know her work is going to be chosen. The festival people would have to be idiots not to choose her." I sit down and Riley stares at me. "Why did you call my uncle Josh? You were the one that was suppose to be with her." She says sadly.

Lucas and I share a look and he grabs her hand. "Bean we talked about this." Lucas tells her rubbing her knuckles. "I know but Maya is being stubborn and so are you!" She yells at me. "Me?! What did I do?" She scoffs and says "you both are denying how you really feel for each other. She pushes you away and you stay away from her. You're supposed to fight for her."

I start laughing. "Don't you think I want to be with her? I love her I'm in love with her but I'm not what she wants she wants Josh and if I truly cared for her I wouldn't stand in her way of true happiness. No matter how hard it is. If being her friend is what she can give me then being her friend is what I'll be."

Riley gets up and hugs me. "Charlie I'm sorry. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me when it comes to the people I love." I laugh and say "I know Riley but we both know how scared Maya is letting people in and thinking they're going to leave. I don't want her to feel like that about me. So I'm choosing to be her friend and prove to her I'm not going anywhere."

Riley and Lucas share a look and smile. "Gardner you are something else." Lucas says shaking his head at me. We sit in the bakery and wait for Maya to text Riley to see if she made it over not. I sit nervously tapping my hands on my lap. "Has she text yet?" I ask Riley who was staring at her phone. "Not yet."

I sigh and try to distract myself. Twenty minutes later my phone buzzes and I see it's Maya.

MyBlueEyes-you were right! They loved my pieces and are showcasing all of them! Thanks soufflé!

I smile and let Riley and Lucas know to congratulate her and I text her back.

CheeseSoufflé-I told you My. Congrats you deserve it. Victory smoothies on me?

MyBlueEyes-i like that see you in ten

I knew she would bring Josh and though I told Riley and Lucas I was okay being her friend I did want her to come alone. I let them know she was on the way and go to order us all smoothies. I sit down and Sara comes in. "Charlie there you are you will never believe it?" She says running towards us.

I look at her and see she is smiling and looked ready to burst. "Well are you going to tell me?" I asks laughing at her. She covers her mouth and bounces in her seat. "Remember how you said I should sign up before it was to late for the festival?" I nod and she continues "well I finally heard back from them today and they loved me!"

I give her a hug and say "see I told you you could do it!" Zay walks in laughing at us and says "you guys are so adorable!" I punch him in the arm and Sara glares at him. "I'll have you know babineaux Charlie is like my annoying brother and I have a boyfriend." I fake shock and say "hey I'm not annoying!" Everyone laughs and Sara gives me a side hug and says "aww you big baby." I shake my head and see Maya walk in with Josh. And she was just staring at us with a sad expression.


	18. Chapter 18

**April 2 days before festival**

Maya pov

"Wow I can't believe my baby girl artwork is going to be in a festival! Maybe someone will see them and want to buy them?!" My mom squeals. I shake my head and say "mom I highly doubt anyone will look at them let alone buy one of them." I feel someone tap my head and knew who it was.

"Again with the negativity? Shame on you My." Charlie tells me waving his finger back and forth. I start laughing and so does my mom. "Hey Charlie. What can I get you?" She says smiling at him. "Evening Ms. Hart. I would love a blueberry smoothie please."

She goes to make it and I feel Charlie looking at me. "What?" I say smiling at him. He looks at me and says "oh nothing just thinking about how we both didn't want to be in the festival and now here we are almost at the finish line." "I know. You ready to sing in front of all those people?"

His eyes widen and I grab his hand. "Calm down soufflé just remember what I always tell you." He tilts his head "you mean about calling Lucas ranger Roy from time to time?" I start giggling and say "well that too but not looking directly at the crowd." He smiles and whispers "yeah I remember."

We stand there staring at each other and I feel myself leaning towards him. He backs up and I say "oh." He shakes his head and says "no My I didn't mea.." he gets interrupted by my mom handing him his drink. "I'll see you later. Thanks Ms. Hart." He walks towards the door and looks back at me and smiles.

"You alright Maya?" My mom ask. I swallow the lump in my throat and say "yeah I'm just gonna head over to Riley's place." I hug her and head out.

"Peaches I didn't know you were coming over tonight?" Riley cheers when I get through the window. Once I got through the window I closed my eyes and say "is ranger rick here? I'm not walking in on something?" She starts giggling and says "sadly no."

I open my eyes and stare at her. "What?" She says looking at me weirdly. "I never thought I see the day when Riley Matthews wished her boyfriend was here making out with her." She smacks my arm and says "peaches that's not what I meant." I start laughing and wink at her saying "whatever you say honey."

"So what's up?" She asks me. I lay on her bed and say "we should have a little get together tomorrow before the festival." She lays next to me and says "that sounds like a good idea. We can have it on the roof." Riley goes into party planning mode and I found myself thinking about Charlie.

 **Day before festival**

Charlie pov

"So what time was this party?" Sara asks me after practice. I put my guitar away and say "I think 5. Why?" She grabs something from her bag and hands it to me. "What's this?" She smiles and says "open you dork." I chuckle and open it. "Wow Sara these are amazing! How did you do this?" I say pulling up the custom made guitar picks.

"Well my boyfriend's dad makes them so I called in a favor." I hug her and look at the different pictures. I stop when I see one with Maya's and mine initials. I look at Sara and see her looking at me. "What?" She said smiling at me.

I hold up the pick and she says "well it's pretty obvious how you two feel about each other I just thought I put it in pick form." I shake my head and tell her "Riley you and my little sister meet up and discuss us don't you?" She starts laughing and shakes her head. "I'll never tell."

I get to Riley's and see her gathering food to take to the roof. "Hey there Ms. Matthews you need some help?" She turns around and laughs. "Yes I do Mr. Gardner." We both laugh and take the food upstairs. "So who is all coming tonight?" I ask secretly hoping Maya would be alone.

"Well Lucas is around here somewhere probably hiding so he doesn't have to help and Farkle Missy, Zay was bringing Angie and Sara and her boyfriend and Maya of course this was her idea." I smile and say "what about Josh?" Riley looks at me and shakes her head. "I don't know he had to work so I'm not sure if he is or not. Gotta ask Maya that."

She nudges me and I chuckle "Charlie Gardner I know what you're trying to do." I shake my head and say "I'm not doing anything." She laughs and says "sure why don't you go find you buddy Lucas and tell him if he wants to ever kiss me again he better start helping." I grimace and she chuckles and pushes me towards the door.

I go downstairs to the apartment "hey Friar where are you?" I shout. I go up to Riley's room and open the door. "Hey fri.." but I don't see him I do see Maya seeing in the bay window. "Hi." I say closing the door. She turns and smiles at me. "Hi." I sit by her and move the hair out of her face.

She giggles and I say "I got you something." She smiles and says "okay I got you something too." She goes to Riley's closet and pulls out a gift bag. "Here you go soufflé." I open the bag and pull out a bracelet with the words Cheese Soufflé on it. I start laughing as she helps me put it on.

"Okay ready for my gift I ask her?" She bounces a little and I chuckle. I reach in my back pocket and pull out the pick Sara made for me with our initials on it. I put it on a string for her to wear as a bracelet. "I guess we both had to same idea."

Maya pov

I smile as he hands it to me. I look at it and see it has our initials. "You make this yourself soufflé?" He grabs my hand and intertwines our finfers. "No they were part of a set Sara gave me as a gift earlier." I frown and get up he looks at me but Lucas walks in. "Hey sorry am I interrupting something?"

I shake my head and swallow the lump in my throat. "Nope I was looking for riles where is she?" He says the roof and I walk out as quickly as I can. The party gets under way but I wasn't in exactly a party mood anymore.

I see Riley and Lucas dancing and Zay talking to Farkle while Missy showed Angie something on her phone. I looked around for Charlie but didn't see him. "Hey peaches what cha looking for?" I smile at her and say "oh nothing honey just looking around." She smiles and shakes her head.

I stand by the edge of the roof and stare at the city below. I start rubbing my arms wishing I brought a jacket. Just as I was going to go and get one someone puts theirs around my shoulders. I smile and turn around. But stop when I see it's Josh and not who I thought it would be.

"Hey I didn't think you would make it?" I say hugging him. "Yeah I got off a little early to spend time with you since I know you are going to be busy tomorrow." I laugh and he ask if I want to dance. We get on the dance floor and I see Charlie walk in with Sara and a guy I've never seen before.

Charlie nods at Josh and smiles at me. He says something to the guy then asks Sara to dance. They're right next to us and I feel Charlie's eyes on me the whole time. We all hang out and I see Charlie standing off by himself looking like he was looking for someone and I assumed it was Sara.

"Hey peaches we need more chips can you get them?" Riley ask she gives me her puppy dog eyes and I laugh and say okay. I head downstairs and hear giggling I look around the corner and see Sara making out with that guy they came with. I go back upstairs and see Charlie laughing and talking with Lucas.

He sees me and smiles and I didn't know how to tell him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Day of festival**

Maya pov

After the party last night I woke with a knot in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't from nerves. "Peaches are you okay? You're acting weird? Are you nervous for today?" Riley ask grabbing her camera bag. I smile and say "yeah a little bit. I'll be okay." She looks at me and walks out the door.

"Okay Ms. Hart you will be setting up here and if you need more space just let us know." The festival volunteer I was assigned tells me. "Thank you." I start putting up my paintings when I hear. "Yes I'll buy that one will $100 thousand be enough?" I turn around and laugh. "I'm sorry sir that one is $200 thousand."

Charlie walks towards me and snaps his fingers. "Shoot and here I only brought a thousand how foolish of me." I shake my head at him and he hands me the flowers and licorice he had behind his back. I smell the flowers and smile at him. "How did you know lilies were my favorite?"

He gets close to me and whispers "because I know you My." I feel my cheeks heat up and he chuckles. "Well I better get going supposed to get in one last practice with Sara if I can find her." He says looking around everywhere. I put the flowers down and frown.

"How's it going with Sara?" I ask hesitantly. He turns to me and tilts his head. "What do you mean?" Before I can say anything else Sara comes running up fixing her shirt. "Hey sorry got lost in the crowd there are so many people here. "Your lipstick is smeared." I tell her crossing my arms. She looks at us with wide eyes and wipes her mouth. "Thanks Maya that could have been embarrassing."

"Well we better go so we can get a little more practice in." Charlie tells her. She waves goodbye to me and Charlie starts walking but turns around and says "oh before I forget good luck and you look gorgeous." I blush and he winks at me before he leaves.

"I saw that." Someone says beind me. I turn around and Riley snaps my picture. "Riley!" I shout at her. "You know how I hate when you sneak up on me like that." She giggles and takes another photo.

Charlie pov

"Okay okay you're going to be fine." I murmur to myself while I fiddle with the bracelet Maya gave me. "Smile!" Someone says behind me. I turn and see Riley with her camera pointed at me. "Okay." I say putting my hands on my face. "Geez you're worse than Maya." She says laughing.

I start smiling and Riley shakes her head at me. "So.." she says looking at me. "So.." I say mimicking her. "When do you go?" Riley says changing the subject. I smile "last." She stares at me with wide eyes "last how did that happen?" I shrug "we drew straws and I got the long one. Turns out this time I was hoping for the short stick to get it over with."

She pats my shoulder "what about Sara?" I chuckle "oh she must of had Lady Luck on her side she is going second." "Where is she anyway? Shouldn't she be getting ready?" We look around and I laugh pointing behind Riley. "Gross! Guys break it up Sara you're almost up!" I shout to her and her boyfriend.

"I got it all on film." Riley says holding up her camera laughing. She gasps and her boyfriend chuckles winking at us. We hear them call Sara's name and she goes up on stage and we wish her luck. "I'm going to go check on Maya." Riley tells me. "Want me to tell her you love her for ya?" I chuckle and say no don't.

Maya pov

"My My!" Maggie runs up to me. "Hey mag pie! What are you doing here?" I see Charlie's parents walking around looking at my pictures. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Gardner I thought you guys would be with Charlie?" Mrs. Gardner shakes her head and hugs me and says "Charlie wanted us to come look at your work before it all gets sold."

I turn red and smile at her words. "I doubt it will get sold but I appreciate it. My mom is around here somewhere." "Well I don't know Maya I think you might sell some. I mean looks like you made your first sell." Mr. Gardner says holding up the painting I did of Charlie and Maggie.

"Mr. Gardner you didn't have to do that?" I say smiling happily. "Are you kidding we don't have a picture where these two are actually smiling at the same time. One is always making funny faces." He jokes. I giggle knowing the one making faces was probably Charlie.

"Well thank you at least I know one will be sold today." They smile at me and Maggie tugs on my dress. I bend down and say "yes mag pie?" She smiles and taps my head. "Charlie said to do that when you say bad things." Her parents laugh and I start blushing. "Thanks mag pie." I say hugging her.

Charlie's parents leave to see his duet with Sara and I try to see them through the crowd of people but was to short. "Hey peaches how's it going?" Riley says walking in looking at her camera. "It's going well I sold four paintings not including the one Mr. Gardner bought of soufflé and mag pie."

Riley looks up and smiles at me. "What?" I say laughing. She shakes her head and says "oh nothing just isn't the theme of the festival love? I turn red and say "yeah so?" She was going to say something when Josh comes in holding roses. "Hey sorry I'm late but I brought flowers." He says smiling at me. I take them and say "thank you Josh."

I see him look at the flowers Charlie got me and frown a little. I was going to ask him what was wrong when Riley starts laughing. "Honey what are you laughing at?" She walks towards us and says "oh I just got an embarrassing photo of Sara here." She turns the camera towards us and I see Sara and she was making out with some guy.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shout. "Josh can you watch my stuff I need to take care of something?" He nods and before I can go in search of Sara she walks up with the same guy. "Hey guys you should have heard Charlie and.." before she could finish I slap her.

"Maya!" Josh and Riley yell at the same time. "What the hell Maya why did you slap me?" I ball up my fist and say "I can't believe you asked me that?! Here you have an amazing guy like Charlie and you're cheating on him!" I hear Riley gasps but I was to angry to turn around. Sara holds her cheek and starts smiling.

"Why are you smiling? I just slapped you." I tell her confused about the whole smiling at me. "Because I'm not cheating on Charlie Maya. I have a boyfriend and Charlie is like my annoying brother." I stare at her with wide eyes and turn and look at Riley. "So I jump to conclusions again?" I tell Riley.

She nods her head at me. I look over at Josh but he was gone. "I'm so sorry Sara if I had known I wouldn't have slapped you. Can you forgive me?" I ask hugging her. She starts laughing and says "I'll only forgive you if you do one thing for me?" I smile and say "name it?" She shares a look with Riley and they both smile and say "tell Charlie you love him." I gasps.

"Well I think for someone who thought she would sell nothing you sure did sale out." Riley tells me nudging me. I start laughing and shrug "you know me riles." She giggles and says "want to go watch Charlie's performance?" I bite my lip and say "I'll catch up with you. Ten minutes later I wander towards the stage I see Riley with everyone else but I stayed where I was.

"Hi everyone my names Charlie Gardner and I wanted to dedicate this song to someone very important to me." I already knew who he was talking about and feel my cheeks heat up. He starts playing Niall Horan "this town". I see him starting to get nervous and he looks over where I'm standing and starts smiling.

I smile and cover my eyes. I hear him start singing.

" _Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there  
The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air  
It's hard  
Ye_s _terday I thought I saw your shadow running 'round  
It's funny how things never change in this old town  
So far  
From the stars_

 _And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now_

 _'Cause if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
Mmmmm_"

I feel someone stand next to me and see that it is Josh. "Hey." He says staring at the stage. I bite my lip and say "hey." I feel Charlie's eyes on us.

 _"I saw that you moved on with someone new  
In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you  
It's so hard  
So hard_"

"Josh I think we need to talk?" He finally looks at me and starts to laugh. "I don't think we do Maya." I look at him confused "why not?" He sighs and says "because I know you're going to try to break up with me but let's be honest were we ever going out?" He turns back to the stage.

" _And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now_

 _'Cause if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you"_

After a few minutes I say "Josh I'm sorry. I thought I felt something more for you." He grabs my hand and says "Maya I know you like me but I know you love Charlie." I shake my head. He chuckles and says "you can deny it but we both know you do. I've kinda knew you never really felt anything for me but call me selfish I didn't want to let you go."

I look back at the stage and then at Josh again. "How did you know I didn't feel anything for you?" He looks at me and says "it was something Charlie said to me a few months ago." I look over at Charlie and see him looking my way again.

" _You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies—they come alive when I'm next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you"_

"What did he say to you?" I asks him. "He told me he was happy for us and that he knew you had feelings for me because you always called me boing. But you want to know something funny?" He says smiling at me. "What?" "You haven't called me boing you've been calling me Josh." I shake my head trying to remember if that's true.

" _And I know that it's wrong  
That I can't move on  
But there's something 'bout you"_

"It's true Maya. You haven't called me that since Charlie has been in your life. And it took me awhile but I realized he's your new boing. Or soufflé as you call him." I start laughing and give him a hug and say "thank you boing." We pull back and he kisses my cheek and says "tell him Maya and if he breaks your heart I'll break him." I smile and nod he disappears into the crowd.

 _'Cause if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you_

 _You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies—they come alive when I'm next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
Mmmm  
Everything comes back to you  
Mmmm_"

Charlie pov

"That was amazing Gardner!" Lucas says fist bumping me. Everyone congratulates me but I was looking for Maya. She probably left with Josh already. "Celebratory smoothies on us." My parents say. "Ready to go sweetie?" My mom asks me. I look around and say "yeah i just got to find my guitar case I'll meet you at the car.

I spot my case and put my guitar away. "Well for someone who said they get stage fright you sure looked like a rockstar to me out there." I turn around and see Maya standing there smiling at me. "Hey I thought you left already?" I say walking towards her.

She gets closer and says "yeah well I couldn't leave my boyfriend who I happen to love behind." I stare at her with wide eyes and say "where is Josh?" She shakes her head and puts her arms around my neck. I smile and say "you love him you say?" She giggles and says "yeah I do. It took me awhile to let that feeling in but I'm not going to deny it anymore." I put my hands around her waist and she giggles.

"so this boyfriend does he love you too?" I say smirking at her. She playfully hits me in the head and says "he better if he knew what's good for him." I chuckle and whisper "so if he kissed you right now what would you say?" She looks to the side and then at me and whispers "I would say I love you and hurry up and kiss me you idiot!"

I lean down and right as I'm about to kiss her I say "I love you too!" And then kiss her a minute later we hear clapping and cheering. We pull apart seeing our friends and family watching us and Riley holding her camera saying " Finally! Also I got the whole thing!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue Summer time**

Maya pov

"Riles you have to let go." I say laughing as she hugs me. We were currently at the bakery saying our goodbyes. "No!" She pouts squeezing me tighter. "Riley I can't breath." I say gasping for air. She pulls back slightly and says "peaches we've never gone this long without being by each other's side." She pulls me into another hug and I can't help but laugh again.

We finally pull apart after 10 minutes and I say "riles it's only two weeks and I highly doubt you will even miss me when you have your face glued to huckleberry. She blushes and bites her lip and I poke her sides and say "see I told you honey." She smiles and says "like that isn't what you are going to be doing with your boyfriend." I admittedly start smiling just thinking about him.

"So does this mean we can break into our happy song?" She asks looking at me. I look around the bakery to make sure no one was looking and say "okay we can." I cover my ears cause I knew she was going to scream. "Yay!" She yells throwing her arms in the air and jumping. I start laughing and get up and join her getting crazy looks from the customers.

"I see Maya agreed to singing." Lucas says walking up to us with his ears covered. Riley turns around and smiles saying "she did I'm just so happy!" Lucas looks at me and says "I don't think she is going to ever stop smiling." I smile at her and say "as she shouldn't."

"Maya are you sure you can't come with us right now? Two weeks is to long." Riley says again pouting and hugging me. I giggle and look over at Charlie and say "riles I want to do this and did you forget about ranger rick over there." She looks at him and giggles. She sighs "can't believe you aren't coming right now I want to be mad but I'm just so happy for you.

I laugh and say "honey just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can turn into a cowgirl. I don't want to have to think of a name for you too." She starts laughing and Zay shouts it's time for them to hit the road. "Riley time to let go." I tell her she shakes her head and I walk drag her outside to the car.

"Okay let go now." She still wouldn't so I call Lucas. "Huckleberry little help here." He turns around and chuckles. "Okay come on." He says prying her off me and tossing her over his shoulder. She waves sadly at me and then Lucas whispers something to her and she giggles and starts blushing.

"Gross ranger rick!" I shout. "Take care of our girl." He nods and Riley leans out the window and says "I leave her in your hands Charlie take care of our girl." He puts his arms around me and says "always."

When they pull away I turn around and put my arms around his neck. "So I'm your girl huh?" I say smiling at him. He chuckles and says "yeah you were always my girl." I blush and kiss him. "Okay you two knock it off!" We turn around and see Josh walking towards us with his new girlfriend Elizabeth.

"Hey Josh Elizabeth." I say smiling at them and Charlie shakes Josh's hand. "Did we miss them?" Elizabeth asks looking around. I link arms with her and say "yeah which is surprising since Riley wouldn't let me go for about half an hour." She laughs and we walk into the bakery.

"So Hart I heard you got into that art course at NYU congrats." Josh says grabbing us all drinks. "Thanks I'm pretty nervous though. What if I'm not as good as everyone else?" Josh and Charlie chuckle and I look at him. Charlie taps my head and whispers "no negative thoughts My. You'll be great." I giggle and shiver at his words.

"okay Elizabeth let's leave these two lovebirds I have a feeling it's going to get gross." Josh says grabbing her hand. I gasps and Charlie starts laughing I punch him and say "okay if you ever want to kiss me you better behave." He smiles and says "oh I don't think you could last without kissing me."

I raise my eyebrow and say "oh really you think that huh Cheese Soufflé?!" He turns to me and says "oh I know so My." I smile and say "okay winner has to carry loser on their back for the whole summer." He chuckles remembering our bet about Lucas and Riley. "Okay but I hope you haven't been slacking off because i got a lot more muscle now."

I laugh and we shake hands. He puts his arm around me and starts dancing his fingers up and down my arm. I shift and he smirks at me. "Two can play at this game." I thought to myself. I smile at him and take off my jacket and flip my hair to the side. I see him gulp out the corner of my eye and I giggle.

"You don't play fair My." Charlie says "but I can play too." He whispers the last part and lifts my legs on his lap. I gasps and turn red making him smirk at me. "So gonna give in?" He asks walking his hand on my legs. I shake my head and say "nope but you will." I scoot closer and put my hand on the back of his neck and play with his hair biting my lip at the same time.

He swallows and leans over to me and says "okay okay you win." I start laughing and he leans down to kiss me and I pull back and say "say it." He looks confused and the says "fine but I draw the line on you calling me a horse." I start laughing and shake my head.

"Not that Cheese soufflé." I say smiling at him. He looks at me and smiles "oh. I love you." I kiss him and say "I love you too."


End file.
